


Finding Your Home

by LexusOnIce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amelia goes to Kerberos as an extra scientist, Amelia is a genius so Lance is left behind, And Allura, And Zarkon, And matt, And would die for her, And yes anyone who reads Revenge for a Broken Paladin the Kar is Red's mother's race >:3c, Don't question it, Galra are giant adorable cats and I hear no arguments, He adores his sister, Hunk only mentioned sorry buddy, I JUST THOUGHT I SHOULD TAG THEM IDK, I finally got around to naming them and explaining their looks and origins and its in ANOTHER FIC, I just love me some good Lancelot okay, I love her, I made her and I would die for her, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Is he Kuro? Who's to know, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance is a genius but hides it well, Lance is a strategic genius, Lance is insecure because of his past, Lance was a bigshot at the Garrison, Lance's Family needs to chill and be better, Lance's little sister Amelia, Lancelot (Voltron), Langst, Lotor (Voltron) isn't a bad guy, Lotor always thought Lance had a nice ass, Lotor believes Lance DESERVES, M/M, More good Lotor please, No one ever suspected so he was never actually tested, Poor baby boy lance, Rambling in the Tags, Same for Keith, Shiro is an ass, Shiro what you doing to my son, Smart Lance, They were training him to be like Shiro, Water Guns, We need more of it please, and I will hear no arguments, and pidge, coran is best space uncle, galra scent mark each other for their mental health, i don't make the rules, kind of, none of the Blade died, the lions can talk once their bonds with their paladins are deep enough, the team doesn't realize how they treat Lance, they play water guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 36,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexusOnIce/pseuds/LexusOnIce
Summary: Lance was always left behind. Told he was dumb, not good enough, and forgotten for others. When his cherished little sister is lost in the Kerberos mission, Lance vows to find her and bring her home. Getting to space in Blue was not the plan. When the team starts treating Lance just like his family used to, he decides maybe it's time to leave. Landing on a planet where a certain someone is, will he find a true home again? And will he ever find his little sister?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IS UP KYLE  
> Okay so @birbsofvoltron on tumblr asked about soft lancelot where lance leaves the team bc they don't treat him right and I got this idea lanjakhgka  
> https://birbsofvoltron.tumblr.com/post/172518587579/does-anyone-know-any-good-lancelot-fics-where  
> and just had to write it  
> I DID NOT KNOW IT WAS GONNA BE OVER 10,000 WORDS  
> I actually really really like this idea, it was so much fun and I adore Amelia //and i know he didnt say Amelia in the newest season but like, I liked it better than any of the other names SHHHHHH  
> plus i finally got to detail Red's mother's race which makes me feel better but anyway  
> honestly I just hope you like this and ALL MY LANCELOT SHIPPERS I LOVE YOU AND OUR SHIP  
> I'm not quite sure if this is gonna be like multiple chapters, like probably NOT unless you guys want more >:3c

Lance was used to what was going down. Even if it was really, really grating on his nerves. He didn’t like showing when something got to him, a habit of trying to prove himself better to the siblings who told him he wasn’t.

Lots of siblings usually meant all kids got small bits of love at different times. And Lance always wished his family could have been like that. But it just, wasn’t. He had six siblings, he was the second to youngest. The perfect place to be forgotten about. All the older siblings had lots of attention, their parents making sure they all knew they were loved. And when Lance was very young, he got this attention. Being the baby, being the last one his mother could have, he was lavished in love. Until his mother magically got pregnant again. They’d been told he would be her last. He was the baby, and everyone loved the youngest. But then his little sister was born, and oh did he love her. She was adorable and he was adamant that he would be her fiercest protector. And he was, whenever anyone said anything bad about little Amelia, Lance was there fighting with them and protecting her. But everyone else also became far more interested in her.

She was a miracle to their parents. The one they never expected to have, and as she got older, and learned far quicker than any of the other kids had. They sent her in for testing, and sure enough, they found the truth. Little Amelia, was a certified genius. She was smarter than all of them, and again she became the center of everyone’s attention.

The family had a **genius!** She was always fawned over, and whenever she did something none of the others could, they faded into the background. Lance didn’t really want to bring up how inadequate he felt around his other siblings. He knew his family loved him, in every hug they gave him, he could feel it. But that didn’t mean his jealousy didn’t start to grow. He still protected his little sister, still loved her with all his heart. But everytime he would look at her get some love from their parents, or older siblings, that jealousy would whisper in his ear. It’d always detail her part in it. Even if she didn’t ask for all the attention. Even if she honestly didn’t like it in anyway. And it was one night when she came to him crying that he decided to let that jealousy go.

She sat in his closet with him, saying she might be smart, but she didn’t like any of the attention she got from being a prodigy. From being so smart and having so many people expect so much from her.

It was then that Lance realized because of it, they were both suffering. It wasn’t that it was her fault, or his. Or even his family’s. It’s just how things were working out and what people believed was going to happen. So Lance whispered to her then about his dreams.

He’d seen a flier for the Galaxy Garrison in school today. And they’d both always loved the stars. Loved the idea of exploring. And so he asked her if she wanted to go too.

If together they could work and study, and maybe, get in together. She was worried about being seen as a prodigy again. And Lance smiled, and told her he’d help her act a little dumber so that maybe, she wouldn’t be the center of attention so much.

She had immediately hugged him. And thanked him for treating her like his little sister and not the genius who had so much to do with her mind.

And so together they’d worked. They’d studied and studied. Amelia helping Lance get through the places that he had trouble. And Lance giving her lessons on how to act quiet and look like she didn’t understand certain questions. Explaining that if she was quiet and didn’t act out, the attention would stay on him and his loud mouth. He’d make sure to keep the attention so she wasn’t uncomfortable.

Together they, without their parents knowledge, took the online entrance exam for the Garrison. And waited, with bated breath, the two months for acceptance or rejection letters.

It was anxiety inducing and Lance and Amelia started practicing their new acts. Amelia stayed quiet and when asked questions that weren’t that important, she’d make sure to look confused and would shrug. Lance would remain as boisterous as possible. Loud and flirty he’d grab all the attention he could. He would make jokes and pretend to be a little stupider than he was.

And it worked. The family started paying more attention to him. They started actually listening and laughing at his jokes. They’d actually smile at him. And everytime the attention left Amelia she sighed in relief, her shoulders sagging from the pressures and expectations of the family.  
And on the day their letters came in, they were both in his closet again. A little more cramped since their young childhood, but the turned on the flashlight and opened the letters.

Amelia was first. She looked over st Lance nervously and then started to read. “We are pleased to inform you, Amelia McClain, that you have been accepted into the Galaxy Garrison science and exploration class. Oh my god! Lancey I did it! Now you, now you! They’d be stupid not to have accepted you too. You’re almost as smart as me. I swear if they don’t I’m not going.”

Lance snickered as he opened his. “Calm down Ami. I mean, I know I did well, I can hope they accepted me too. But I don’t know if they’ll let me into fighter class.”

She slapped his shoulder. “None of that talk. Open it.”

He nodded his head and pulled the letter out, reading it out loud. “The Galaxy Garrison, very rarely accepts multiple children from the same family. This is to keep things from being too personal and to keep calm heads on all cadets. Even so, sometimes exceptions are made. You are one of those exceptions Lance McClain. We are pleased to inform you that because of your 100% score on our test, we will be granting you acceptance into our Pilot Program. All spots for Fighter Class have been filled early in the year. But we are sure that with proper behavior and hard work, you will be moved into Fighter class. We expect great things from you and your sister and expect your arrival the week before classes start.”

Amelia squealed as she lunged at Lance “Oh my god Lancey!! You made it! And you got a 100%! I didn’t even get that! Are you sure you’re not a genius too?”

Lance smiled as small tears slid down his cheeks and he hugged her back. “No Ami, this was all because of your help. I can’t thank you enough. We’re gonna do great things together! Once we tell Mama and Papa and….everyone else of course!”

She nodded and together they made their way out of the closet and down the stairs. Lance couldn’t help but shake a little. His anxiety getting the better of him as he took himself, with Amelia right behind him, down the stairs to the living room where, everyone, was.

They walked into the room with their letters and weren’t surprised when everyone’s eyes immediately moved to them. They went over in front of their parents and Amelia grabbed Lance’s hand and Lance opened his mouth. “Mama, Papa. Amelia and I, have something to tell you.”

His mother smiled and tilted her head a little, all of them staring at the letters the kids had in their hands. “Go ahead Lance.”

Lance nodded and with a squeeze from Amelia he got up the courage. “Both Amelia and I, have been accepted into the Galaxy Garrison.”

The whole family was silent as they took on the information. “What do you mean? We didn’t enroll you.” His mother was a little confused.

Lance nodded as he himself squeezed Amelia’s hand for comfort. “Correct Mama. We did it ourselves. We studied and then took the online test. We got our letter today, it says that both of us have been accepted. We’ll be going to school there in August.”

Their parents were surprised. “But we didn’t give you permission to do so!”

Lance sighed. “No Mama, you didn’t. Because I knew you’d tell me that I couldn’t make it. That I wasn’t as smart as Amelia. I’ve always loved space, you know that! I have stars all over my ceiling and a space comforter, and Star Wars and Star Trek are my favorite old movies. Mama, when I saw the flier, I knew. I knew that was where I was supposed to go. And I talked to Amelia, she has always loved space too, just the science side more. So we studied and studied and we decided that we’d try and get in. If we didn’t pass the exam, then no harm done, but if we did then our dreams could come true. And Mama. I’m gonna get to go and train to go to space. Space! I get to be me, and help people and be an explorer of space! Please let us go! We just want to follow our dreams! Isn’t that what you always tell us to do?”

His mother sighed as his father nodded his head. They walked up to the two of them and took their hands. “We’re very sorry. We didn’t think about how it must have looked to you two. We know you are smart Lance. Amelia is a genius though and you probably won’t get as high a score, but we love you both and accept that you want to go. We will allow it, and support you both.”

They both nodded but Amelia raised her really quick. Their mother sighed as she asked. “Yes, Amelia?”

“I just wanted to fix something you said there. Lancey got a 100% on the entrance exam, where I didn’t.”

Their parents eyes bugged out of their heads as they realized the implications of that. Lance immediately shook his head. “Well, yes, but only because of Amelia! If she hadn’t helped me with the science side I would have failed for sure!”

Amelia snorted as she shook her head. “Okay yeah the science side, but Lance, with your pilot exam, I know that there is very little science in there. Everything else? You did yourself. You’re the one that studied hard and learned so much. I personally think people should realize your quiet and stealthy genius that you like to hide. You’re gonna make a great team leader, your strategies are gonna blow people’s minds.”

The whole family had seen them off and sure enough they had both excelled in their classes. Amelia even being offered a place on the Kerberos mission. He couldn’t be prouder, nor could their family.

He was there when she trained. Sneaking out of certain classes and being allowed as he was ahead of the others anyway. The Garrison being right about how he excelled, he was even entered into an extra strategy class that was exclusive to those the Garrison had plans to make team leaders. He was constantly working and watching his little sister train for Kerberos, he met Matt and Sam Holt and even Shirogane. They all liked each other. An easy comradery being established between them all. None of them acted like their parents had. None of them knew that the two before them were geniuses, not that Lance liked to qualify himself as a genius. But they kept it quiet. No one but the teachers knew of the McClain kids smarts. They had a strict tight lip policy for scholarship kids, especially ones as smart as the McClain kids. So they were treated like normal teenagers. And as time went on they all became friends. The feeling of family made both Amelia and Lance feel better. They worked hard and on the day of the launch to Kerberos Lance hugged his sister tight and said goodbye.

More than a little excited for when his sister would be coming back.

Months went by, they’d get little videos from those on board, updates on where the team was and how much longer they had before they reached Kerberos. Like every other ship, unpiloted of course, that had been to Kerberos, it took them five and a half months to get there. They sent a transmission before heading down and collecting their samples. This would be the last transmission Earth would see if their beloved Kerberos crew.

The Garrison did what they did with all mistakes that happened under their watch. They lied. Blamed it on their pilot, and the team themselves. It must have been the rookie scientist that had caused it. Somehow it caused the whole ship to blow and the mission had been a failure. It also just had to be Shirogane’s fault. Sure he was a good pilot, but all pilots made mistakes. And this was his. The whole crew was labeled incompetent. And their names that had been praised for so long, became dirty. They were dragged through the mud for their failure. Lance was heartbroken that his little sister was being dragged through the mud.

He hated the looks some of the family gave him. It had been him who had showed her the Garrison. Him who had encouraged her to accept the mission. He hated himself. But he refused to believe it. He felt like she was out there. His little sister wasn’t dead. And he was going to get her back no matter what.

So even as his family stopped really talking to him. His mother did every once in a while, but most of them gave him a wide berth. One which he was glad for. Every time he saw his mother’s face he broke down with the guilt. So maybe it was better they distanced themselves. Even so he was adamant that she was still alive. He could feel it in his soul. And so at the funerals he stayed quiet. He refused to say anything. Refused to acknowledge that she was gone. Than any of them were. He had become friends with the Kerberos team. He’d known them, and he knew that none of them would have made such a mistake. None of them could have done that. And so he looked, he hacked into what little information the Garrison had. Glad that he had to go through the coding course for his Fighter training. His sister had always told him it was like its own language.

And so he got the information. The team hadn’t destroyed the ship. It was giving out signals distress signals. The team had been found by something. Something had destroyed the ship, not crew error. Lance struggled with this. He’d always believed there must be other life outside of Earth. Anyone who enjoyed space and believed in science should be hard pressed to deny the obvious, but reading that someone had most likely taken the crew was hard to believe. But it was better than dead.

It wasn’t long after the mission that Keith Kogane, pilot extraordinaire was kicked out of the Garrison. It was very quiet when they did it. Filing it quietly away as a discipline issue. Lance knowing it had been Iverson talking bad about Shiro’s piloting that had caused his peer to snap.

But Lance didn’t have time to worry about it. He was booted into Fighter Class, the Garrison adamant that he better not have an attitude problem and he better not become a failure like his sister. He bit his tongue and held his words. Unlike the hotheaded Keith, Lance could keep his cool when needed. So he held it all in, once he found his sister and the team he could rub it in the Garrison and Instructors’ faces. He could prove to everyone that it hadn’t been the teams fault and clear their name. But first, he had to get to space so he could find them. It was when Matt’s younger sister snuck into the Garrison under the name Pidge Gunderson that Lance realized he wasn’t the only one. He wasn’t the only one who thought the Garrison was lying and was able to believe that their family wasn’t dead. He wanted to try and comfort Katie. To tell her he knew, and that he’d help her find her brother. But he couldn’t risk any of what he was working on. He couldn’t risk his plans and so he kept quiet. Silently watching out for Pidge and making sure that certain cameras looked the other way when she tried to get into places.

He became a team with Hunk and Pidge. But all the extra time he spent on trying to find any clue for his sister and the others, it was showing in his school work. His pilot abilities had been good before she’d gone missing, but with time and the constant doubts of his own ability as time went on, he suddenly was having far more trouble in decision making, and getting the simulator right. So his grades fell, he started to get compared to Keith. The boy who had technically been his rival. And the instructors, specifically Iverson would never let him forget that his sister was a failure, and he better not follow in her’s or Keith’s footsteps.

But a year after the failure of the Kerberos mission, hope came. In the shape of his hero, Takashi Shirogane. He couldn’t believe it. His friend was back on Earth and safe. As safe as being in Garrison hands was. As soon as they drugged the man and shut him and his ramblings about aliens comi gtk attack up, Lance knew that with or without his two teammates, he’d be going and rescuing Shiro. Thankfully Pidge agreed they needed to save him.

And they did. Thankful that Keith had set those charges, they awaited Shiro’s awakening. But Shiro woke up, something was different. He wasn’t quite sure what, and wanted to blame it on the fact that Shiro had been held prisoner, but somehow the man didn’t recognize him. It hurt, but he got over it as in the tiny little cabin, he asked. “What about the rest of your team? Are they all okay?”

Shiro sighed as he shook his head, pain crossing his face. “I’m not sure. I…i don’t remember much right now. But I’m pretty sure all of them are alive somewhere.”

Both Lance and Pidge whispered quiet thanks. Lance glad that little Pidge hadn’t heard his almost silent words.

Lance had then gone and become a paladin of Voltron, adamant that he had to find his sister and Matt and Sam. He wanted all of them safe and sound. And even if Shiro didn’t remember, he did. And he would find them.

But when things started getting tense on the castle, he tried to cheer people up. He did what he had at home to keep the attention off of Amelia. He became loud, he joked, he flirted and took all the attention because maybe it would help with his homesickness and his need to find his family and friends.

The Voltron crew seemed fine with it at first. Laughter coming from all of them when he joked, and good hearted groans when he tried flirting with each of them. He became just what he needed to be, the jokester and prankster. But as time went on, he noticed their tension and their frustration.

Shiro was gone and Lance tried to help out, yet somehow, despite how down everyone was, no amount of joking, teasing, or flirting could make any of them smile. It just seemed to piss them off more.

And so Lance got used to keeping quiet. The exact opposite of what he liked to be. He got used to being ignored. He even tried to help with strategies on missions, only to get shot down by Keith and Allura before he could even maybe get out the words and ideas he had. But they would sharply tell him that it wasn’t time for joking or flirting.

And so he dealt with it. Used to when he’d gotten on people’s nerves at home. Sure it might not have been quite as…..violent, when his family had tried to quiet him a little. But that’s what family did right? Tried to shut you up when you got too loud?

So Lance was a little less outgoing. He still tried to break the tension. But he calmed down a little with it. And yet even when he tried to open his mouth to say regular things he was scolded. He was told to be quiet. To leave them alone. Trying to help with coding or machines with Pidge and Hunk was worse.

He himself had ideas. Sure he wasn’t as smart at either things than the green and yellow paladin, but he’d taken extensive courses at the Garrison. Many of them AP or extremely advanced classes for their upcoming prodigy leader.

But he was constantly told to leave the room. He wouldn’t understand what they were saying. And when Shiro came back. When he started yelling at him and the team. When he didn’t even listen to Lance for a second. Lance was kind of done.

He had wanted to make it easier on the team. He had tried to keep them happy. And he had tried to be the center of attention to take their minds off their problems. But no matter what he did, it wasn’t enough. And sure enough, it didn’t take long for that mindset from childhood to set back in. That anger and frustration at being ignored. At being told he wasn’t as good as someone else. That he wasn’t worth a thing.

And one night, he’d tried one more time, to help Shiro with his nightmares. Thinking just maybe, he could do something to help.

It’s started when Shiro walked past his door and punched the wall beside it. It was loud enough to pull Lance from his bed and into the hall. “Shiro?”

He was the only one who ever walked around at night. And definitely the only one who would punch the wall in anger.

Lance watched as Shiro turned around the anger on his face clear. “What do **you** want?”

Lance sighed walking a little closer to the man, so he was just barely out of reach, his instincts not letting him get any closer to the man and the wild look in his eyes.

“Nothing much, I heard you stomping through here and wondered if you were okay. I’m worried about your bad sleeping habits, Shiro.”

Shiro growled at Lance as he looked him over with disgust. “Help me? How could you of all people, possibly help _me_?”

Lance tried to calm down his hurt at those words. The venom clearly directed at him. But Shiro had a nightmare. It was the only times he would stomp through the halls. Usually he was much quieter about his nightly walks. So Lance was worried, this was the loudest he’d ever been, and as far as Lance knew, he’d never beaten a wall over it.

“Shiro, I know you don’t mean that. Besides, if you’re having trouble sleeping because of a nightmare or whatever, you can talk about it. I used to do that for my older brother after he came back from war. He said it made it easier. And sometimes we’d just hang out. And when my little s-sister,” his voice breaking slightly at the words, but he swallowed and continued on, “little sister would have bad nights I’d just stay around with her and it’d help. We can try to make it better Shiro, you don’t have to deal with it alone.”

Shiro scoffed as he brushed his hand through his hair and shook his head st Lance. An evil smile graced his face as he said the words that crushed Lance. “You? But little Lance, you’re nothing but a useless excuse for a paladin. Never good enough, never worth anything. You don’t even have a thing here at voltron. At least everyone else contributes something. But you? Not anything. You’re too stupid to help us with anything we do. I’d rather deal with things alone, than stoop to being around **you.** ”

Lance choked on his own breath. The pain of those words cutting far deeper than anything else. He’d thought those things sure, but having someone else tell him those words….it was far more heartbreaking. He couldn’t stop the memories of the same things happening at home. Not in the same words per say, but the same idea, the same thoughts that he wasn’t as smart, wasn’t as good, and didn’t contribute. It all came together and he was done. He let the tears fall as he looked the person who was not the hero he’d always wanted to know, and he spoke to the man for the last time. “You know what Shiro, fuck you and your high expectations. And your favoritism, and your problems. You may think you’re better than the rest of us, but your just a broken man who has let it taint who you really were. I’m glad to say I don’t look up to someone like **you** , anymore.”

He turned and walked away to the insults and laughter of someone he refused to acknowledge anymore.

He waited until he heard Shiro’s footsteps make their way down the hall. The telltale ding of the elevator told him that Shiro had left the floor and he picked up the bag he’d been filling with his valuables, the few he had, for weeks. It had been a pipe dream, a fantasy of leaving and trekking on his own, that would become a reality. As he made his way toward the armory for a regular battle suit, not his Voltron armor, he couldn’t help but feel sad for leaving his semi-family. It wasn’t Hunk’s fault that he’d found a friend in Pidge. And Pidge deserved a friendship with Hunk. Plus he’d be saying goodbye to finding Matt with Pidge, but just maybe….he could try and find him for her. He still had a little sister to find anyway.

He whispered goodbye to the halls he knew he wouldn’t traverse after this. And opened the door to the armory, finding Coran there was something he hadn’t expected. “Coran?”

The man smiled at him sadly, a dark blue slip of something in his arms. “Hello Lance, it seems what I feared is coming true. As such, it is time for me to give you this gift. I spent days in here working this up and I can hope that it’s what you’re wanting! I assume with your leaving us, you’re not taking your bayard or your armor.”

Lance felt the tears prick his eyes for the second time that night as he hugged Coran close. “How did you know?”

Coran sighed as he sat down in the row of chairs beside the table full of different weapons. “My boy, nothing in this castle slips me by. And seeing how the paladins were treating you…..I tried to help, when I could. But I could see them cutting you out. The Blue Paladins, have always been those who can comfort and support their team. But in doing so lad, they themselves need the support of all their teammates. It keeps them grounded, stable, and it keeps them there to support the rest. This is the fatal flaw of all Blue Paladins, because without that reciprocated support, these paladins tend to have troubles, they tend to crumble, and they usually leave the team behind. And it’s always for the better of that blue paladin. I hate seeing it happen, and with how close you all were, I had hoped that you would have been okay, you are my favorite, after all. But this team, doesn’t notice their mistakes, and they sadly also haven’t listened to any of my hints about it. So for you my boy, it is time for you to leave and say goodbye to being a paladin, even if it makes me sad to lose another son.”

Lance was outright sobbing now. This man, cared so much for all of them. And especially someone like Lance. He could barely wrap his head around how much the Altean cared. But he cared just as much for the man. He hugged him close and pulled back. “Thank you, Coran. Thank you so much for caring for me. And I promise, I’ll help the universe fight Zarkon in anyway I can. And I will contact you when I can, I hope that you all can call back Keith for Red, she’s more than ready to take him back.”

Coran nodded. “Yes, but first my boy. I made you this armor and these weapons for you to take with you, along with some medical kits and food rations, and other necessities.”

Lance looked at the armor in front of him, in a word - it was beautiful. Less bulky than the paladin armor it was a dark midnight blue that would help him blend into the dark of any galra ship. Blue accents that glowed lightly could be seen on the shoulders and in the joints. Low on the ankles were two slightly lighter splashes of blue that looked like waves and Lance couldn’t help the sniffle at the detail Coran had sewn into them. “Coran, this is far too much. This armor is amazing, it’s light but sturdy, and the colors. and the details you added, I can’t even fathom the time it took. I can’t accept all of this.”

Coran shook his head and lightly slapped Lance’s shoulder. “You can, and you will. No adopted son of mine is going to leave unprotected. Now your weapons.” The man pulled a broadsword out of the pile and smiled at it. “This is an Altean broadsword, it’s modeled after your bayard’s second form and should be about the same shape and size, but it’s blue now. And this.” The man held up an almost perfect replica of the rifle he’d had from the red bayard. “Is your rifle, I think you called it? It should shoot farther than your bayard by about 100 feet, and the scope can be changed to infrared as Hunk called it. It can also zoom in and lock on.”

Lance shook his head and dragged Coran into a massive hug. “Thank you so much Coran. You’re the best Space Uncle anyone could ask for. I guess I’ll be seeing you….sometime.”

Coran nodded as Lance took everything he had made him. Climbing into the new armor and putting his regular clothes into the bag on his back. Lance strapped the rifle to his back and the sword to his hip. Both would take some getting used to, and Lance had a feeling both would move to his back soon enough, but for now he had to leave.

Coran hugged him one last time. “Goodbye boy, and choose the last pod on the left, it has the extra supplies.”

Lance nodded and left before he started to cry again. Making his way to the hangar, he said a silent goodbye to Hunk and Pidge, they’d be okay. They had each other, and soon they’d have Keith too. They would be fine. He closed his eyes as he sat in the pilot seat, smiling at all his new stuff from Coran and happy with the new colors he sported. He opened his mind to Red and Blue. “Hey girls. I guess this is goodbye, I was thinking of cutting off our bonds, and wanted to know what you thought of that? I don’t know what your thoughts are but I felt like maybe you could do something more with your Paladins if I wasn’t bonded to you. Plus I….I don’t think I plan on coming back.”

Red grumbled at him quietly. She understood what was going on. Had seen it happen before, not quite in an instance where she had also fallen in love with the cub who would be leaving. But she understood his motives. _“Alright Lance, I will cut our connection. But know that I loved you as well. I wish it hadn’t come to this, while I adore Keith, you are also precious to me. I leave you to Blue and your talk. But I believe you will find your place. Wherever that is, we the lions, will support you and your decision. Especially over those other paladins.”_

Lance snickered as he gave Red a kind of mind hug. “Love you too Red. Do try and keep Keith out of trouble when he comes back. He’s gonna need all the help he can get. And while Blue is the most important lion to me, I adore you too, all of you lions are just amazing. Goodbye girl.”

She sent him a purr before reaching into their bond and severing the connection. He gasped as he felt the thread that kept them together and in each other’s heads disappear and the warm firelike presence he was used to, disappeared from its usual place. He blinked the tears from his eyes as he put all his attention on Blue and her wave like presence. “Hey girl….long time no talk huh?”

She snorted and growled at him as she snubbed him. _“Break our connection. Are you kidding me?!”_

Lance yelped at how loud her voice was without Red to quiet her voice slightly. “What am I supposed to say Blue? You closed off to me and took Allura. I thought this is what you would want!”

She growled in frustration. _“What I want? For Black’s sake, NO! I want you! I always want you! You are MY PALADIN. You are the one I chose. You have always been my first choice! But Red wouldn’t take Allura. She didn’t want someone who was a newbie, she wasn’t going to take her, and my siblings needed me and you were so unsure of yourself. You loved me like I loved you, but you thought you weren’t worth being a paladin. And I knew, I knew that she would take you instead. As much as she likes to proclaim being different than me, she hates when a paladin doesn’t believe in their own worth. Especially when you’ve tried taking care of all of us. You also helped Keith move through his problems. Yes you technically took him away from her, but we needed a leader and Black didn’t want to say no to Shiro’s wishes. So I took matters into my own paws. I closed off to you, knowing the minute you were down Red would save you from yourself. And once you both accepted each other I took Allura. I knew you looked up to her, and all of us knew she’d be an okay paladin for me. But Lance, she is not my paladin. She is temporarily, but you will always be my first and last choice. You are the heart of Voltron because you are perfect for me. You are loyal beyond question, selfless beyond reason, and sacrificing without a doubt. You would do anything for you team or family, even flying a giant robotic lion into a war to find a sister you’re not even absolutely sure is still alive because Shiro still doesn’t remember. All of this makes you my perfect Paladin. Even more perfect for me than the blue paladins before you, and most likely, the ones after you. So do I want to cut our bond, our connection? Hell, to the no.”_

Lance stared at the front of his pod. All the words his beautiful girl told him sinking in. “You know Blue, I love you so much.”

She scoffed as she purred into his mind. _“You better. Now off you go. I have a very good feeling about you finding your way out there. I know you’ll find your sister, and Matt, unless we find him first. I’ll keep you aware of what happens, and you can send messages through me. I’ll use Green to send them through the castle to Coran. Now my cub, go and find your new home.”_

Lance nodded his head and started up the pod, making his way out of the hangar and into space. When a wormhole appeared to send him to somewhere he sent a questioning thought to Blue.

_“Don’t worry little cub. Black has the ability to with quintessence to feel certain things. Is telling me that this galaxy is where you’ll find…..whatever it is. Land on the planet with the peaceful people and you’ll find your way to a new home. Don’t ask why that sounds like a prophecy. Black is just very dramatic sometimes.”_

Lance couldn’t stop the snicker as he sent Blue a goodbye and made his way into the wormhole.

———–

On the planet Kaersfon Lance had the hood of his new armor over his face. Having almost forgotten the fact that, with the Voltron show, his face was everywhere. Posters, shows, people minds. He was almost everywhere, and even on a planet like this, that didn’t participate in the war, he still couldn’t help but be worried of being recognized. He watched the people of the planet as he made his way around. The Kar were a peaceful people. Said to be descended from Galra hybrids the people kept their purple skin and fur tones varying in brightness and beauty. Some being so neon Lance didn’t quite understand why. But unlike most galra, the Kar had inherited their hair and eyes from their mother race, the Kearens. Millennia was a long time to evolve and the Kar looked quite a bit like galra, their bodies and structures all shifting in many different ways like they’d seen in the empire, but all of them seemed to have one thing in common. They all had varying shades of bright red hair, most like fire that moved it cascaded down everyone’s back. Whether in a ponytail, a braid, multiple braids/ponytails, or just swaying freely in the wind. It was the most noticeable trait these beautiful beings had going for them. The other was this glowing purple eyes. Unlike the galra who had yellow eyes or some galra hybrids who had yellow scleras, the Kar had glowing purple eyes, one shade of purple as the iris, and another darker shade as their sclera. It was hauntingly beautiful to see and Lance couldn’t help but be awed by this race’s beauty.

Making his way through the town he watched as the market was bustling. It seemed that because the planet was peaceful, travelers came from all over to buy goods that didn’t get them killed.

A wonderful hub of activity it reminded him so much of the flea markets at home. He smiled at the memories but kept making his way through the crowds. Finally making it to a quieter square he just relaxed on the edge of the fountain. Pleased to be relaxing in just a tranquil environment. Confused as to how this planet was peaceful in a war where every planet was taken by the empire.

He watched the people. Happy in their peace, and his wandering thoughts kept moving. It was when he heard a slight commotion near, what he assumed was a town hall of sorts, his attention was drawn that way.

Standing there in what looked like armor and yet more comforting clothes, was Lotor himself. Along with him stood his generals. All of them surrounding what he assumed was the leader of the town. He snuck closer. While he should probably run the other way, if the lions said he should be here, then this might be exactly why. So he moved closer, using the stealth he’d learned from sneaking around the house when no one was looking. Something he’d honed at the Garrison in their special ability training. You could never be too careful. And so he moved closer, making his way around the fountain he moved towards one of the smaller shops that was close to the town hall.

He leaned against the wall of the building beside him, listening closely to the conversation moving beside him.

“Jeera stop! I’m telling you that none of the successes your colony has is my doing! I swear I didn’t do this. It was all you and your people!”

Jeera tutted her tongue in a way that Lance remembered well from is mother. “No Lotor. If it wasn’t for you accepting a peace treaty with us and taking our planet under your wing, allowing us to govern ourselves and protect us from the rest of the empire…..if it wasn’t for all you’ve done for us, we wouldn’t be as we are today. You are a kind man, even if your father isn’t. And that, makes me proud to call myself a galra citizen. Someday you will take over from your father, and when you do….the universe will be better off. Now, I must go tend to my grandchildren, who knows what their father is letting them get into now. Thank you for your visit, enjoy the rest of it with your generals! You all deserve a break for the hard work you do for us.” With a boisterous laugh, the woman left them standing there. Lance couldn’t stop himself from watching Lotor’s soft smile as the woman left. Obviously having enjoyed the motherly encounter.

“So Lotor, are we actually gonna stay the rest of the day? We still have Glosince to go to and ask for a peace treaty and then we also must check Likde-9 to make sure they are faring well.”

Lotor ran his hand over his chin as he thought. Lance tried to hide farther into his hood at the thought of Lotor’s strong hands. He wanted to kick himself for thinking such thoughts about a man who was supposed to be his enemy.

“We stay, it’s been far too long since all of you have had a break. We will all reinvigorate ourselves tonight for our battle against my father that we will resume tomorrow. Go, enjoy the night girls.”

Ezor squealed happily as she hugged Lotor, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks Lotor, you’re the best leader we could ask for. Come on Acxa we need to find something to do together!”

The two left the other three in their dust as they made their way back into the market. Zethrid sighed as she turned to Lotor. “You aren’t going to let me stay and protect you, are you?”

Lotor smiled as he shook his head. “Not at all. Go Zethrid. Find something fun to do tonight. It’s not often we all get a break from our duties, and you all deserve a good night off. I’ll be fine. You too Narti, go and enjoy the night, Kova would probably enjoy some of the food they have at some of the stalls.”

Both girls reluctantly nodded their heads and left their leader standing on the steps. Watching Lotor make his way down the steps, Lance couldn’t stop his eyes from following the gorgeous figure as he got to the bottom and sat down on the fountains edge.

The moonlight of the planet played on the Prince’s face, shocking Lance with the way it lightened his features, making him look almost ethereal.

It was then that Lotor looked right at him. “Watching and listening I see. Any particular reason why you’ve been watching me and my team for so long?”

Lance almost had a heart attack as he leaned against the wall scrounging for something. Taking a deep breath Lance deepened the tone of his voice and spoke to the man who was supposed to be his enemy. “You and your team peaked my interest. I didn’t know you did this kind of thing with planets. People. It’s hard to disconnect the evil from certain ideals of people. I guess I just couldn’t imagine you as being……kind.”

Lotor nodded his head. “Makes perfect sense. Most don’t actually know how I run the planets I technically conquer, nor do they know how far I’ll go to protect those I call my own. This is all a strictly kept secret from my father.”

Lance couldn’t stop the squint at the man before him. “What are your so secret methods then?”  
Lotor snickered and leaned back onto his hands, one sneaking down the fountain lip to touch the water inside. “Well I don’t like to conquer planets like my father, nor rule with hate and fear as he does. My goal is to form a unified universe. Those who don’t want to be a part of my empire done have to. My goal to make life for those who have it hard easier. Not complicate it more. I want everyone to be able to sleep peacefully, and have everything they have need of. But to do that, ruling with an iron fist or with fear as my father does, it doesn’t gain you happiness from those you subjugate. All it does is breed hate, so I want to form alliances. Become connected in a better way, offering peace and acceptance into the empire with no bloodshed, is far more satisfying than watching anyone die. I just want all, especially my people, to be free from him.”

Lance could hardly believe his ears. Sure they knew he didn’t have the same plans as his father, but voltron had never considered the fact that maybe, Lotor was on the good side. And that was something Lance was shocked about. Though he really wasn’t. This beautiful man in front of him was simply amazing and kind. And that was something he hadn’t expected. “Why….why did you tell me all of this?”

“Why would I not spill my agenda to a former paladin of voltron?”

Lance choked as he looked at Lotor seeing his eyes scan his face with a smirk. “H-how did you know?”

Lotor sighed as he stood and walked to Lance. “While this hood can hide some things, I remember the air you had about you in the videos I have watched. You are simply exquisite. And also, I’ve never seen a more gorgeous ass then yours, especially in this new suit, come on Loverboy.”

Lance whined at the name and shook his head. “You saw that?”

Lotor raised an eyebrow as he rolled his eyes. “Who did not see it? It was all over the whole universe. And it does help that I find you extremely appealing. What do you think now that you know my real agenda?”

Lance couldn’t quite process what was going on, was….was Lotor flirting with him? “I-I um, it’s incredibly interesting. None of us thought you were like this and honestly….it’s refreshing and….i definitely have a newfound respect for you, handsome.”

Lotor smiled wide as he walked up to Lance. The fluidity of him going from sitting to standing, to walking to him was insanely attractive. “Well darling, why don’t you tell me more about yourself. I know you’re Lance, and that you used it pilot the blue lion, but then piloted the red lion, and now….no lion?”

Lance sighed as he leaned against the arms Lotor had trapped him against the wall with. “No lion. I…….left.”

Lotor looked incredulous as he stared at the man before him. “You..left?”

Lance nodded. “Apparently it’s been a long time coming. While I have been good for my team and perfect for Blue. According to the lions themselves, my team wasn’t good enough for me….they were forgetting me, leaving me in the dust. And treating me like trash, not that it’s their job to fix my problems, but a little help would have been great………..” He can’t help but trail off as he watched Lotor’s face get dark. “L…Lotor?”

The man shook slightly as he reached a hand up to Lance’s cheek. “How could anyone forget someone as beautiful as you?”

Lance almost choked on his tongue as he tried to process what the man had spoken. “Beautiful?”

Lotor nodded. “Absolutely stunning, and I’m far more angry about you believing you’re horrible or trash because you’re friends didn’t treat you right. From the small amount of time I’ve spent with you, I already know you’re an amazing person. That deserves more than being forgotten. And you still argue that it’s not their fault.”

Lance shook his head. “You don’t truly mean that, no one ever has. And it isn’t their fault. They have so much to worry about and deal with anyway. I’m not that important. I can’t even find my little sister, how can I be of help to anyone else.”

Lotor put his hand to his chest and looked insulted. “For one I would never lie about finding someone beautiful. I don’t play those games with people. And second, you are very important. Look at all the people that you have saved, that would have died were you not there. I don’t see any kind of trash in front of me, I see a proud protector of people who has sacrificed so much for those in need. And little sister? I was unaware that any of you paladins had family out in the galaxy.”

Lance nodded. “Well it is true than many do not but…..I wouldn’t usually tell anyone. Not even the voltron team knew, but you may have information so….on the same mission that Shiro, our black Paladin was originally taken by the galra, my little sister Amelia was taken. She’s human like me, and I know so many of us believed she’d died, and Shiro still doesn’t remember her, or me. But….I can tell she’s still out here somewhere. And if I can find Matt for Pidge too, that’ll be even better. It’s just….I still haven’t found them. Even with the hacking I did, I just couldn’t find any speak of her.”

Lance sighed as his shoulders sank. He wanted to stay positive but he still hadn’t found her. If it had been Amelia looking for him, she would already have found him. But wherever she was, he still hadn’t gotten to her, and it hurt his heart, he’d lost her and he might never find her again.

Lotor got a bright look in his eyes. “Come back to my ship, meet my crew. And if you like it, you will have a home with us. We will protect your back, and we will also support you when you need support. I promise, you won’t regret coming with us…..”

Lance started as he realized. “Lance, my name is Lance.”

“Well then Lance, please come with me. You can meet my generals and crew. They’ll all love you, one in particular.”

Lance sighed as he thought for a moment. “Alright, I’ll come. The lions sent me here to find my place, and if it’s with you, I guess I have to meet you all and judge for myself, huh?”

Lotor nodded his head and grabbed Lance’s hand, dragging him towards the landing area. Lance couldn’t stop the slight blush on his cheeks as he felt the warmth of Lotor’s hand in his. He followed the man through the market, glad to have his hood up as people turned and smiled at Lotor, thanking him as he rushed past.  
Lance made note to maybe come back for ingredients for meals whether or not he decided to stay with Lotor.

Lance laughed a little as he followed after Lotor, keeping up with his long stride. Glad he’d had years of running after siblings as experience.

Finally making it to the big battleship Lance took a deep breath as they slowed down. Meeting the pretty space Prince’s generals. He could do this.

Lotor sent Lance a smile as he let go of his hand and walked slightly closer to the open hatch of the ship, all of his generals standing there talking. “Girls! I have someone I’d like you to meet.”

They all turned and saw the paladin standing at the bottom of the ramp. Acxa immediately went to pull out her gun. “No Acxa, he’s friendly. Here to see if he’d like to stay with us indefinitely. Seems the voltron crew didn’t understand how to treat someone so loyal.”

Lance blushed hard as he looked down at his feet. Trying to get his emotions under control Lance looked back up and smiled lightly as he waved at the generals.

“Alright, this is Acxa, she helps with strategy, and I believe you could help her with that, plus she could help you train with your rifle. She’s probably almost as loyal as you are.”

He moved over to the big one with fluffy ears. “This is Zethrid. She’s our brawn mostly, takes care of anyone who would harm the rest of us with force.” Moving over he stopped in front of the woman with the cat on her shoulder. Lance’s hands twitches at the want to pet his fur. “This is Narti, she doesn’t speak and sees through Kova here. She also doesn’t hear as well either, best way to get her attention is to tap her on the arm or shoulder and if you stay we can teach you the sign language to communicate easier.”

He finally made his way to the last woman standing in the row. “And this, is Ezor, she’s the overbearing one, but will take down anyone who is in the way of friends. Now you’ve met all the generals. Girls you can say hello now.”

Ezor was the first to do so moving quickly to where Lance was standing. “Hello! I’m Ezor, and if you decide to stay with us I can guarantee that you will be happy and protected! We don’t leave anyone in the dust!”

Zethrid nodded from her position. “Yes, while we might not quite trust you at first…..we do trust Lotor and his decisions. And if you prove yourself, we’ll protect you like we protect him. Supporting you in everything.”

Acxa and Narti both nodded at the others words. Lance couldn’t stop the tears in his eyes spilling over. These almost complete strangers were offering him a home, a place where they would love and support him, and they didn’t even know his name yet.

Ezor put her hand on his head and gave him a couple pats. “It’s okay……what’s your name?”

Lance opened up his bond to Blue and asked what she thought.

_“This is your decision cub. I believe that if you find them trustworthy, then they are. If this feels right to you, then take that last step. No matter what I will be proud of you, my little lion.”_

Lance sniffles a little, thanking Blue in his head as he stood up a little straighter. “I’ll definitely become part of this crew. And the name is Lance, Lance McClain.”

He barely got the words out when a scream echoed out across the landing site.

“L-Lance?! Is that you big bro?”

Lance was frozen in place as out from behind the generals stepped his little sister Amelia.  
“A-Amelia? You’re alive?!”

Instead of waiting for an answer he bolted for her. Beside her less than seconds later, he gathered her in his arms and hugged her tight, lifting her from the ground. “I never believed it. I knew you were out here. I missed you so much Am.”

She nodded her head as tears leaked down her cheeks hugging him just as tight. “You idiot! How’d you get in space? Mom has to now deal with two of us off galavanting who knows where!”

Lance’s eyes widened. “Well yeah…..but come in Am! I found a giant space lion after saving my old hero Shirogane from the Garrison. And then we all got in it and it took us to the castleship and suddenly we’re Paladins of Voltron and fighting in a war we didn’t know existed. Every possible extra minute I had was spent looking for tracks of you but there was absolutely nothing to go on. I was actually starting to get worried I’d never find you.”

Amelia smiled as she leaned back a bit and ruffled his hair. “Well, alright. But once we get back we are both gonna have, sooo much to explain. It’s cool you were a paladin though!”

Lance nodded his hood having fallen down when he’d tackle hugged her. “It was amazing, but they kinda started acting like the family when we were younger and, I was told by the lions and my favorite space uncle, that it was time for me to move on. Black showed me this place. Said I’d find a home here, and Black wasn’t lying.”

He couldn’t stop the sobs that left him as he hugged his sister tight again. She was here, in the flesh alive. He couldn’t believe it. He had his sister back.

She held him as he calmed down. The two of them finding comfort in each other. “But what, Am….how did you go undetected like at all?”

Lotor stepped closer, his hand going to Lance’s lower back. His thoughts immediately wanting it to never leave as he tried to focus on Lotor’s words.

“That was me actually. When she was first captured I saw her file. It detailed how she was human and one of the only ones we had seen in space before. I know what happens in those rings. Horrible things. And I couldn’t let someone do that to a human who probably had never dealt with any kind of war before. We don’t know much about your planet and species, so we believe that you have never participated in our war. And I didn’t want someone to go through that.”

Lance looked at the man in front of him, who had saved his little sisters life. Ignoring all proper manners, Lance threw himself towards Lotor and kissed the man’s lips hard. The surprise on Lotor’s face was hilarious. But when Lotor finally realized what was happening and kissed back, Lance couldn’t deny that it was amazing. Finally pulling back after he had almost deepened the kiss for the second time, Lance couldn’t help but smile and lick his lips. “Thank you….so much Lotor. I will never be able to thank you enough for what you did for her. You truly are beyond amazing, I’m so glad I can see it now.”

Lance placed another kiss on Lotor’s cheek as he turned to Amelia. “Now, how has life been on your side of the war?”

She snickered and shrugged. “Not bad. Kind of boring since Zarkon was the one picking the shots. But hey I finally got to school some aliens in Martial Arts.”

Lance gasped. “You got to beat these guys at martial arts?”

She nodded her head. “While they’re great fighters, apparently they don’t have anything like martial arts. But how have was Mom and the family when you left?”

Lance sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Some better others. Not that some of them I would know, since they’re still weren’t talking to me.”

Amelia froze as she looked at him. “Say, what now?”

Lance nodded his head as he remembered all the times his family had snubbed him recently. “Well there’s not much I could say. I was the one who brought the Garrison up to you. If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have been lost. And it’s even worse because I encouraged you to go on the Kerberos Mission. Said everything would be fine but it wasn’t and then you were gone. I think Mom and a couple siblings, are the only ones who will stand talking to me.”

Amelia growled. “Oh, if they think I’m not kicking their asses, they are dead wrong.”

“Am, No!

She scoffed. “Am, yes! I swear to god. From the time we were little you were always picked on, and told you weren’t good enough because I was there, and now because I’m gone, they all are gonna go after you to take out their frustrations. "N o.”

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into a hug. “It’s fine Am. I’m used to it, plus I’d much rather spend time with all of you than let you find and kill our relatives.”

She nodded her head as all of them filtered into the ship. Letting Lotor take his hand Lance couldn’t stop the smile that graced his lips. “Also do you know where Matt is? Pidge is looking for him and I don’t want her to find his grave or something in her search. And Shiro doesn’t seem to remember any of it. Bits and pieces sure, but he didn’t even remember you or me so.”

She nodded her head. “That does sometimes seem to be the case with people who have gone through the ring. But besides that, yes I know exactly where Matt is. Are you saying his little sister is out here all alone fighting a war?”

Lance shook his head. “She’s not alone, hasn’t been for a long while. But….I have to get him to visit Voltron so she knows he’s not dead.”

She shook her head and lead his way into the ship. “Always like this I swear. Alright, make yourself comfortable, I feel like you’re gonna fit into the family on this ship really easily. Even if I am biassed. Let’s start a new life together Lance. We’ll get Matt to Pidge and hopefully we’ll be able to save the universe from Zarkon, the Lotor way, one peace treaty at a time.”

With his hand in Lotor’s and his heart full with the knowledge that his sister was alive and well in front of him, he couldn’t be more excited for a future, that together, they would make beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lance and his new crew find information on Matt, they decide they have to get to him. 
> 
> And when the team find out Lance left, how will they react?
> 
> And when someone wants a meeting with Voltron, keeping a surprise for them...what could te surprise be, and will it be pleasant for all involved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter. This fucking chapter took me so long to write. I swear to god  
> I ALMOST split it in two. 
> 
> Here it's 26,230 words. Yep. 
> 
> Far longer than chapter one. And I'm honestly not surprised at all. This happens far too much to me. I just can't stop writing sometimes hehdjdjjdjd
> 
> Well you guys all asked for this and honestly? I love the dynamic between Amelia and Lance and Lotor's crew. Honestly it's just so much fun to write them all. 
> 
> And adding new characters damn I had a blast with Nicxor and honestly would love to bring him and the kids and Aelica back. Who knows what others powers her eyes have *insert eye emoji*
> 
> But honestly I just hope you enjoy this chapter because it took me so damn long to write it for myself and all of you

Lance watched Lotor at the helm of the ship calling out orders to the Generals. He loved watching the man when he had that confidence surrounding him. And the soft lights from the control panel glinting off his face, he was in heaven, glad Lotor had allowed him to keep his gifted armor. Though the man constantly told him it was his own selfish reasoning. 

He felt someone sit beside him, turning his head to look at the woman. 

She smirked as she ruffled his hair. "Stop staring at your boyfriend. I mean, I know you love him and all, and he's great, but come on. I can see your lovey dovey eyes from all the way on the other side of the room. As cute as you two are, try and keep it like, less obvious."

Lance smirked as he tapped her on the nose. "You're just jealous. And seriously I know you've had a crush on Matt forever, that doesn't include the way you two got together on the Kerberos mission. Once we find him, give him a big kiss and tell him you've missed him. I'm sure the thing that kept him going was you."

She whined next to him. "You're supposed to be grossed out at me doing anything with someone else. Or being in a relationship. Come on, give me the usual talk, the "'I'll rip him a new one if he hurts you!' Where's that Lance?"

Lance shrugged as his eyes were drawn to Lotor's, smiling as he caught his eyes on him. "Ami, you and I both know, that's never freaked me out in anyway. Yes we're sibling, and yes you're my precious little sister. But Ami, you've been able to kick my ass and I, yours, since were young. I think if Matt should be afraid of anyone, it's you if he hurts you. And plus, I want you to have love. I've only been here a couple months and honestly, with you and Lotor both here, and the girls....I've never been happier. So no I'm not gonna try and stop you from finding what I have with Lotor. I want you to have that."

She hugged him tight, both of them melting into the familiar feeling. Happy still to be back together, even if now it didn't seem like it was just them against the world anymore. "Thank you Lance. I love you big bro."

He nodded as he leaned back, smoothly standing and moving out of range of her hands and feet. "No problem, and I love you too. Enough that I am also totally okay with using you for when I show off Lotor, I just wish you liked an alien too."

She laughed hard, falling out of her seat and onto the cold purple floor. "Lance, I really don't think Mama and Papa are gonna be that surprised. It's you, you are a closet genius, a natural flirt, and like so over the top, I'll be surprised if they don't accept that part of it."

Lance nodded his head as he went over all the crazy things he'd done as a child. Even telling anyone around him that one day, he was gonna meet a prince, and they would sweep each other off their feet, and live happily ever after. 

She smirked at his chuckle, knowing where his mind had gone. "It's not too far off the truth. Just your six year old self forgot the space elf part."

Lance fist bumped her and turned back to the planning. While Lance had known his boyfriend was incredibly amazing, he hadn't been aware of just how much. 

Despite Lotor being labeled a traitor and an outsider, he still had spies everywhere. They were dispersed all throughout the Empire and even some beyond their reach in rebel groups and hidden places. Each one was strategically placed, aware of only the barest of information unless absolutely necessary. He had Generals, foot soldiers, chefs, servants, Lords, butlers. You name a profession and Lotor had someone undercover as one. His reach spanned the entire universe, keeping him and his team updated at all times of what was happening around the Empire especially. 

With these spies came alliances with many rebel groups, more of than were out there than Lance had originally thought. There had to be thousands of them, each different, but most willing to become allies with anyone who could help them out. So Lotor made those connections, he took the time and he knitted bonds with each of the leaders. With the people, and the rebels. He also had many generals and soldiers under his command, not that anyone else would know that. 

And so his network was far and wide and with it, they were trying to find a lead. Lance knew that Matt was with a rebel group. He'd gone over every file they'd received and even some he'd hack from certain systems. None had given him any info about the group, but it had given him a picture of Matt and the group he was with. 

Handing it over to Lotor had been so easy, the man giving him a kiss and telling him that no matter what, he'd find Lance's friend. No matter what it took. 

He smiled at the memory and smiled even wider when he felt Blue nuzzle his mind. While she hadn't broken their connection and would never pull away from him, she did have to fight with Voltron and let Allura pilot her, so her attention was usually limited. She opened her mind wider to him and couldn't stop the purr when he allowed it immediately. 

_"My paladin, how are things on your end? Though by your smile and happy feelings I can assume that you're doing well?"_

Lance snickered as he walked up to Lotor and latched onto his back, arms wrapping around his waist. Lotor grabbed one of the hands on his stomach and brought it to his lips. Placing a gentle kiss on the back of Lance's hand and then his palm. Lotor watched the way his eyes danced and knew he was speaking to Blue. So he went back to bickering with his people and let Lance do his thing. 

_"Things are.....so good Blue. It's perfect here. We're a giant family, we care for each other. They don't let me fall into thinking bad about myself, and I help them when I can. Amelia is so happy though, I think she'll be better when we get Matt. And Lotor....he's he best girl. He's so kind and sweet. He's been constantly reminding me how beautiful I am, and smart. He's so embarrassing but.....in a good way for sure."_

He felt her laughter at him as he rambled through their bond. It felt good though, to ramble on about his wonderful boyfriend. And to his girl no less. While Amelia liked to allow him some time, she also hated listening to him drone on and on about Lotor's perfection, which he could understand. 

But Lance couldn't help. The happiness flowing in his chest. He'd come to the ship thinking it'd probably end just like with Voltron. He still loved his old team, they were still family, they were just....not the right family. They were still family in the way the rest of the McClains were. They were family, because they had to be, but he just couldn't trust them with himself, as they'd hurt him before. He sometimes couldn't believe he'd gone so long not talking to them, but then he'd think about the times they didn't talk to him, and the way his new family, made up for all of it. 

Lance adored Lotor's generals. The women were all amazing, none of them were even a little similar in how they acted and their personalities, but together they made the perfect team. They were all loyal almost beyond reason. 

When Lance had almost died protecting Lotor during a mission, all the girls had decided to adopt him as their own...brother...child? He really couldn't answer because each of them seemed to become a sisterly mother figure. They had taken him aside once he'd healed and gotten to the root of his self esteem issues. They knew that no matter what they said, there was a good chance he'd never believe. They spent a couple weeks working on it, trying to get him to smile more, to be able to let it go. But he still didn't believe in himself. They had tried everything they could and found rather simply, that the only person Lance ever believed was telling the truth when those wonderful things were said, was Lotor. 

Every time Lotor would compliment him, somehow it made it true. Lotor would never lie to him, and the way he would worship Lance left no room for any depression to slip through and make him question Lotor's words. So the girls decided, bringing Lotor into their plans. 

Together with Amelia's help, they catalogued all his 'obvious weaknesses' and things he didn't like about himself. They put them all down and would start to slip into conversations any compliments they could, having Lotor always back them up. This often resulted in Lance being a blushing mess, but it got him smiling more. 

The more time they all spent together the happier they became. Lance gained their trust quickly, proving his loyalty and kindness every step of their journey. 

When they would try to help a planet and get shot down because they were part galra, it was Lance who was in front of them detailing how stupid they were. In war you don't get to pick and choose your allies. He showed his diplomatic strategies when this kind of thing happened. He would often bring up the problems, not letting them brush their insults under the rug. Without insulting them back he'd explain the problem and with enough expert pushing he'd have them apologizing while also himself apologizing that they had to do it. But made sure to always remind them that keeping up appearances for your people is important, right?

While the team would sing Lance's praises, loving who he was and what he contributed to the team, Lance himself couldn't stop fawning over them. 

He was awed by Narti's fighting skills, even though she technically couldn't see, she always had the upper hand and never let anyone get in her at. 

Ezor was a master at stealth, using her powers to reappear in places that would scare her opponent enough to give her time to bring them down. 

Acxa was gifted at strategizing, but also at ranged combat. Just as skilled as Lance they would spend hours competing with each other or strategizing how they could perch and shoot in a battle for the smoothest support in mission. 

Zethrid was a gentle giant.....sort of. When she liked you, you would always be protected. But if you threatened those she called family you better be ready to be crushed by someone who was probably at least twice your size. 

And the best of them all, his boyfriend Lotor. The man was incredible with a sword. He could take down anyone in his way with just a few flicks of his wrist. It was beautiful to watch, and even more fun to participate with him. To fight side by side against Zarkon. They were doing well in their fight. 

But now it was time to get Matt back, and help with the obviously tense negotiations. 

He felt the frustration start to get to Lotor. The way his whole back was tending and he sought out Lance's touch to ground him. Lance kissed his neck and sent Blue one last message. 

_"Alright Blue, I gotta go. They need help negotiating to get to Matt, so I'm gonna go, but tell Coran I'm doing beyond alright. And I'm glad you guys pushed me to this. It's the best thing, especially finding Amelia and Lotor. I'm happy, and that's all that matters. Plus you can tell Coran we'll probably be visiting with Matt for Pidge soon. See you then girl."_

Blue purred into his mind and reassured him. _"All us lions will be excitedly awaiting your return, Green is especially grateful to you for trying to cheer up her paladin. We all love you, Coran included and cannot wait to see you again cub."_ Nuzzling him one last time she pulled back and left him to his own devices again. 

"We need your help. They won't let us anywhere near because they don't trust us, and we must find Matt!"

The alien on the screen in front of them sighed. "Lotor, you know that I trust you, and that I believe what you say, but they don't ever allow outsiders, quiznak, my own group don't like outsiders. If i even asked to bring outsiders I'd be told no, if not even shot down."

Lotor sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Lance chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck before stepping forward. 

"Nicxor can you get her to come and talk to you about an alliance with you and another group?"

The man rubbed his purple chin, the other running through his gray hair. "Probably. She's one of the best leaders of the resistances. I know she's helped rookies with negotiations in the past. She's a great strategist and there is potential for it to work, why?"

Lance smiled as he took Lotor's hand. "It's simple then. We'll come and spend some nights with your people. Once we prove our trustworthiness, you can send a message to her that you need help negotiating with us, that we're valuable allies but you don't want to be tricked. You know we're trustworthy because we've been fighting beside you, but you don't want us to take over negotiations and you know how good she is at it. Then we'll sit down with both of you and make these negotiations as we can always do with more allies. Once we've allied ourselves, we can then state our true purpose. To find one of her people, Matt. I've known him for years, I'll give her something to tell him and my name. Once she relays it to him, he should in theory immediately want to meet up to make sure I'm telling the truth and not lying. I can also slip in a hint that my sister, his mate for lack of a better word, is alive. Should get him to your base and us, rather quickly."

Lance felt the team smiling at him proudly. They all loved when he used that strategic mind of his, showing off to anyone else that they had a genius in their ranks. Even if Lance still denied that genius.

Amelia came up to Lance and laid a hand on his shoulder. "That will absolutely get Matt here, he wouldn't ever leave anyone behind if there was even a chance that they'd be alive. He's probably been just as insane go get to me as Lance was to."

Lance nodded his head. "It's the best way to get him to us, and it'll help deepen your ties to her and their resistance. You'll also prove your loyalty to your cause to take in anyone and go to any means to keep your people safe. This'll work out on both ends. Plus we could also make an alliance with her. More people around the Empire to talk to and know the secret dealing of the galra under your father."

Lotor nodded, the small smile on his lips making Lance blush slightly. "All of this works in my favor, what say you to our plan, Nicxor?"

The man smiled as he leaned back, shaking his head a little he finally sighed and stood. "I'll agree. This plan is ingenious and it also gives me a lot of reward. Boy you want to come and strategize for me? That's an incredible mind you got in there."

Lance blushed to his ears and tried to stammer out a reply when Lotor leaned forward. "Nicxor you better not be trying to take my mate from me. I'll have you know, he's all mine."

Lance smiled and nodded his head, pecking Lotor on the lips before turning back to Nicxor on the screen. "Sorry man, but Lotor is the only one who gets to use me and my mind to his benefit. We'll see you in about a varga. We'll dock and come to you to see what we can do to prove ourselves to you."

The man shook his head. "A right shame. I wish I had someone as bright as you here, would make it quite a tick easier. Ah well, I'll be seeing later then, don't go busting any of my ships when you land. They cost far too much for us rebels."

They nodded as the feed cut off. Amelia walked over to Lance and gave him a hug. "I told you bro! Even strangers can see your smarts. Also," slapping him on the arm and getting his 'ow' she smiled. "That, is what you get for saying Lotor is the only one that gets to use you. I swear. I don't want to know about what you two do at night, though it's not hard to assume with those bite marks on your neck. And I know I can't complain. I assume that's exactly how Matt and I will be when we get him here. Still."

Lance nodded his head. "Sorry Ami. But it's true! You and I both know I've never had anyone I've been able to do this with before. And bragging about my boyfriend and that I'm his is just, come on you can't tell me it's not wonderful."

She nodded her head. "Yeah, it is. Fine I'll stop complaining, but know that I'm gonna be doing it around you with Matt. I can't wait to see this planet though. It looks like it'll be so much fun, maybe."

Lance shrugged his shoulders. "We could probably play tag or something childish from home, but I don't think there'll be much to do Ami, it like **is** a rebel base."

She nodded and leaned against his side, glad that him and Lotor weren't glued together like usual. "Very true. Think we could show these people how to have some good old fashioned fun?"

Lance grinned wildly. "Give me some kids that will help us drag some adults in and we probably can."

Ezor watched from the back with the other generals and looked between the McClain siblings. "We should be worried about what they're plotting shouldn't we? Like as much as I like to mess around with all of you, I know when my instincts are telling me that something isn't right."

Acxa nodded her head as she watched the siblings start to plan something among themselves. Dragging Lotor into the planning as well. Though Lotor looked far more lost than anything else. "Yes, we should tread...very carefully. I have a bad feeling no matter what we do, we'll be dragged into whatever they plan."

Narti and Zethrid nodded, whole heartedly agreeing after they had been the victims of a game of 'freeze tag'. Something that all youths did on Earth that was far more fun than most of the games they remembered from childhood. Even so, the amount of happiness on the siblings faces told them they were in for whatever was coming. 

Lotor looked at the girls shaking his head as he sighed, giving up on actually understanding the siblings talk. "Lets all retreat to our quarters and refreshen ourselves before we get to the planet. The pilots here can do it. I trust you will all keep the ship flying?"

The two pilots shared a look, obviously knowing what had Lotor wanting to go to his room. They both turned back to him and nodded. 

Lotor seemed satisfied and grabbed Lance's hand as he tried to drag him away from the room. Lance turned to the pilots and other people handling the ship and smiled wide as he looked at them. "Thank you for all your hard work! It means so much!" 

All of them snickered and turned away as Lotor dragged his mate away from them all, trying to keep any of them looking at Lance for too long.

The girls smiled at the two dorks before going along with Amelia to their rooms.

Amelia couldn't stop her own smile at the thought of seeing Matt again. She loved him far too much to let him think she was dead any longer. From what Lance had said, it had been almost two years since they'd gone missing. That was a long time on Earth, but far longer when you're fighting a war. She could only hope he still loved her and hadn't moved in. She was so ready to hug him again. Far too happy to have found Lance she couldn't wait for all of them to get together again. 

They would get him here. And if he was okay with it, they would be together for as long as she could possibly keep them.

\-------

Lance couldn't stop his laughter as Lotor dragged them back to their room. "Lotor stop going so fast! We have time!"

Lotor turned and smirked at him. "But not nearly enough to get my fill of time alone with you. You and I both know that once we get planet-side it's going to be work the whole time. Other than this freeze tag you want to play or make....whatever it is, we'll be busy and around others. You're the one who helps me with negotiations and strategy which means you'll be with Nicxor a lot as well, trying to get him on our side completely for this. We'll have no alone time. I'll be using every available minute we have over the next varga, to be here with you."

Lance smiled as they went into their room. "Lotor, you are such a dork sometimes. I love you, and we'll have plenty of time on the planet, you've already labeled me your mate, which means they'll stick us in the same tent, quarters, building. Whatever."

Lotor turned to him a little timid, the body language Lance knew so well now telling him the man was a little nervous. "Was it....was it alright to call you my mate?"

Lance walked over to Lotor shaking his head. Taking the man's cheeks between his hands he placed a kiss on Lotor's lips. "Honey I'm telling you right now, I love and adore you. You have become.....everything I've ever dreamed of. Lotor, you took me in at my weakest. When I had to leave a team I loved because they didn't love me enough to know when they were becoming toxic. I left a family for the same reason. You came into my life like an angel and took me in even when I was your enemy. I could have tried to poison and slit your throats one night. But you had faith that I wouldn't. Even if you had my sister it doesn't matter. You risked your life for my happiness. And you introduced me to the girls. And your crew and my sister again. You have given me a family so supportive that they use you to help make sure I believe any compliment they have for me. You all have taken a broken hearted man and mended that heart. Without you Lotor I don't know where I'd be. I owe you my life, and I've learned all your weird habits. That you don't like pulling your hair up because it makes it unruly. That you don't like certain foods because you had space goo so much that things with too much spice are uncomfortable to eat. I know that when you worry your face scrunches just the tiniest bit. That when you're happy, your whole body relaxes just enough to notice. That you are always afraid of people leaving you like your parents did. Your hatred of taking advantage of others like you were. Even the way you hold your silverware pretentiously because you used to be a Prince. I know all of this, why? Because I love _you_ Lotor. Not anyone else. You are so amazing, you sacrifice so much just for other people. Even at the wrath of your father, and that is so admirable and shows just what an amazing man you are. It's one of the many reasons I am very glad you called me your mate. Because while we may not have reached that stage, yet. Someday I know we will. Because I love you and you love me, which means someday, probably sooner than either of us think, we will get married and mated. And I will be so ready to spend the rest of our days together, because I adore every part of you there is."

Lotor leaned his head down as tears ran down his cheeks. He sniffled a little as he jerked Lance into his arms. Leaning down heavily he dragged Lance against him, leaning his face into the smaller man's shoulder. "Oh Lance, you laud my praises, but you never look at yourself the way I do. You are so incredible, it's beyond words. Even though you knew all my generals, and myself too, were half galra....you didn't shy away from us. And you will say of course you didn't. But to us that is such a moving gesture. So many races shy away from all galra, even half galra like us, because of how cruel the empire has been. We don't get kind treatment, even if we've proven ourselves, because of our heritage. But you came into our group, a little beaten up emotionally, but still fighting. You looked each of us in the eyes and you talked to us. You didn't shy away from our touch, you accepted it and _us_ for who we are. You are always accepting of any alien we save. You're kind to all, regardless of look or race. You protect everyone from harm because that's who you are. You're loyalty is beyond reasoning. The amount of times you've been close to getting hit, or almost dying for us is innumerable because you always throw yourself into danger first. And you are so quiznaking intelligent. Lance you convinced a fidgety, untrusting rebel leader to let us spend multiple days with his people and then to help with negotiations with another leader. As well as getting a proposition to join them. That's incredible. Almost every strategy you come up with for us goes without a hitch. The few that didn't were our fault for not paying more attention. You've told me before that your family never saw your genius, and I am in shock as to how. You are beyond incredible and it doesn't even speak of how absolutely breathtaking you are. I could stare at you and your beauty all night long. I love you so much Lance McClain, and hearing that you want to get mated someday, it makes me so happy to know that we will get there. Because to me, there is no greater thing to me, than to be mated to you, the man I love."

Lance gripped Lotor's armor tight as he tried to pull the man impossibly closer. This man would always make him believe his worth. No matter how he tried to tell him otherwise. This man only wanted Lance's love, and for him to be himself. Something he'd always wished his family would want for him. He had found his home in this little group of misfits. And he could have been happier about it, having a true family was something far more exciting than all the battles they'd had before. 

Lance dragged Lotor onto the bed as they decided to cuddle until it was time to leave the ship. 

They could spend some down time cuddling. Lance smiled as he snuggled into Lotor's chest, he could get used to this. 

\-----------

The alert that they were awaiting the others for someone to land the ship came a varga later. 

All of them making their way there and situating themselves in their seats around the bridge. Amelia beside Lance as he relaxed, awaiting for their landing and departure from the ship. 

Amelia leaned over towards Lance and whispered in his ear, barely loud enough for him to hear, making sure none of the others on the ship could. "So we still on for freeze tag?"

Lance smiled as he discreetly nodded. "We'll wait a day, so that everyone can get their bearings. I did some research, and this base definitely has children on it, so we won't look like complete idiots for going about trying to play with them. You know me anyway, I can't help but find the kids."

Amelia snorted. "Lance whether you find the kids, or they are magically drawn to you, you are somehow always surrounded with them. I've seen random kids in stores come up to you when they've lost their parents because for some reason they can tell you won't hurt them. You somehow sniffing out the kids or them sniffing you out, won't be surprising to me in anyway. Though Lotor and the girls haven't seen it in action yet."

Lance snickered. "Think they'll be good with kids?"

Amelia watched their friends from their seats as they went about their duties for the landing. Would they be great with kids? She honestly couldn't tell. Most would think that none of them would be good with them with their background in war and just their demeanor. But she remembered their old family friend Derick who was almost six foot five, had gone to war, barely coming back, that all kids adored, even though he looked like a mountain. "Hard to say. With their background? They could be great with them, or down right horrible. Or a happy middle where they ignore each other quietly. We know them well, but kids have never come up. I don't think we've ever talked about them but, either way, we'll make it work."

Lance nodded. He couldn't wait to get all of them relaxing just a little. It would do them and probably the rebels a lot of good. Good old fashioned fun and a day of laughs was just the way to remind yourself that even in war, you should celebrate being alive.

\----------

Lance smiled as they disembarked the ship, seeing Nicxor standing there awaiting them on the docks. The man was almost the same size as Lotor. His smile was wide on his face, it was beyond expressive, more so than any humans face. Slightly perked at the front where his nose was. His ears were smaller, but still more like a cats than Lance was used to. The hat on the man's head much like a beanie, covered his gray hair almost completely. The stray strands sticking out from around the small hat brim and over his yellow tinted eyes. The man was big, arms easily as big as Lance's torso, he was bit and if Lance didn't see the man's smile, he probably would have been scared of him. At this point he was just glad they were allies. 

The man smiled at them and walked forward holding out his arm grabbing Lotor's in a tight grip as they set their hands to their hearts, saluting each other. 

"Now that's out of the way, come, all of you. Once we get you settled we can go about introducing ourselves officially when we sit down for our meal. Come come, let me show you our home!"

They smiled as they made their way through the dock. Many ships docked here and there, some smaller and obviously for hauling, while others were sleek and geared for fighting. Nicxor waved at many people on his way through, Lance smiling at everyone as he watched the scenery of the land as they made their way.

The planet was kinda barren, similar to where the Garrison lay, even though it did have more brush and the like around. The trees you could see in the distance very different from the desert. The trees may have looked alien with their slightly purplish tint, but it still looked familiar and sent a thrill through Lance. They looked similar to the sequoias he'd seen in books and pictures. It was beautiful the way the sun shown on the leaves even from here. 

He shook his head and followed he others through the streets. The people were bustling. Moving around, buying and selling and trading. Normal life, as he watched people flirt and giggle, the stalls were all different. 

Some having different cuisines from around the galaxies. Others had little trinkets and gems to spend your money on. Lance smiled at each of the merchants that caught his eye. He would have bought some things if he'd had time. But he looked ahead again as Nicxor started speaking. 

"This is our market. We allow merchants we trust, to land here and sell us their goods. They come from many lands and faces. Some even from very secluded races. It keeps us seeing new blood, and also invigorates our people. It makes them smile to spend what little they have on the small things."

Lance nodded as he watched men and women try on clothes and jewelry, picking up little trinkets and the like, all smiling wide at each other as they explored the market around them. 

It was refreshing to see such happiness in a war that spanned the whole universe. And Lance couldn't help but smile with all of them as they were shown through more streets, twisting down multiple and taking turns before finally making it to the center command. 

"This is our center. Where I do all my dealings with people I trust and the like. The family homes aren't far from here, but this is where you'll stay. It's always got protection when there are people here, whether that's for your protection or ours, that's for you all to decide." 

The man clapped his hands together as he made his way up the stairs to the doors. "Now to show you to your rooms! How many were you needing?"

Lance looked over at Amelia as she looked back at him, as much as he wanted to stay with her like old times, he definitely wanted to stay with Lotor. And if Matt was coming......should definitely get Amelia her own room. "Acxa, Zethrid, Ezor, Narti, do you need your own rooms? Or can you share?"

Ezor giggled as she threw her arm around Acxa. "I don't mind if we have one room. It's whatever's easiest for me!"

Acxa sighed as Zethrid shrugged. Lance nodded as he turned to Narti who just nodded her head. He sighed. "Three rooms should be fine. One for Lotor and myself, one for the girls and one for Amelia, for when Matt comes....they're gonna need privacy."

Amelia blushed a little as she hit Lance on the arm. "What did I say about those comments?!"

Lance raised his hands in surrender. "And I told you I can't stop them. You aren't denying that it's gonna be that way. So I don't see why you're getting embarrassed."

She growled and turned away from him. "That's not the **point** , and you know it."

Nicxor snickered on his side as he clapped Lance on the shoulder. "Ah that teasing brings me back to my youth and younger siblings. But moving on, let's get you all settled in!"

They all followed after Lotor and te generals chuckling under their breath at the siblings before them. Lance would try to get her attention, she would ignore anything he did. 

Making it through the halls and to theirs rooms Nicxor patted Lotor on the shoulder and left them to their own devices. Lance turned to Amelia and smiled. He reached his hand sneakily over to where she was standing and talking to Ezor, and he tickled under her arms. She squealed and clamped her arms down to keep his fingers from moving. " **LANCE MCCLAIN**!! You know I hate when you tickle me! You asshole!"

Lance smiled triumphantly as he moved away from her striking range. "But it got you to look at me and speak." 

Amelia opened her mouth to speak and then sighed. "You're right, I shouldn't have ignored you. You got more than enough of that from our family, but you better keep more of those comments to yourself. Otherwise I'll be telling Lotor about your most embarrassing stories."

Lance paled as he took in his sisters smug smile. "Fuck, you do know those don't you. Damn it, fine. I'll keep them to myself. But once Matt gets here you and I both know that he'll be the one saying them. Also I know some of your dirt too, don't think I don't."

She nodded as she brushed her hair back from her face. "True, but I know more about you. Have to since your not fucking ticklish."

He nodded. "T'was a sad day, when it was found I could not be tickled for I did no good. Mom and Dad both didn't understand how I wasn't ticklish. Said that I must be ticklish somewhere, they were wrong. I'm just not ticklish."

She hummed in agreement. "Yes, which is why I have your dirt."

He sighed and leaned in, whispering in her ear. "Tomorrow afternoon once we are all together outside, we strike. Freeze tag will go down perfectly."

She smiled wickedly at him and nodded. "Indeed. Now time for bed, have a good night with Lotor and it better only be cuddling because dammit I don't want to hear that tonight."

He nodded as he sighed. "You've got it. Now go and get a nap. We have a big day tomorrow."

She nodded and fist bumped him before making her way into her room. With a smile and good night to the girls, all went their separate ways. Lance couldn't stop the smile on his face as he cuddled with Lotor before going to bed. He was going to get, at least one piece, of his family back. 

\-----------

Waking up and dragging Lotor to breakfast was a simple task. While Lance liked his beauty regimen it wasn't absolutely imperative he did it every morning. So he brushed his hand through his slightly longer than normal hair and brushing through Lotor's hair with the brush his mother had given him, he finished it up rather quickly. 

Making their way into the dining room, or what could be called a mess hall, he smiled wide at seeing the others, his sister with her long brown curly hair very frizzy. Her skin, slightly darker than lance's was also a little dry looking. 

Sitting down he knocked his shoulder against hers. "Didn't get your regimen in this morning did you?"

She shook her head and yawned. "Nope, the girls dragged me out before I could. Besides my hair is always naturally frizzy. You and I both know nothing helps it. Except that salt spray from home so I deal. Besides once we get to today it won't matter now will it?"

Lance nodded. "Very true. We could probably find something at a space mall for you. We'll have to stop soon and see. But I have today planned out. First I just have to ask Nicxor once we see him."

Zethrid leaned over the table and flicked both of them in the head. They both yelped and rubbed their hands against the spot in a movement that looked almost identical. 

Zethrid smiled as the rest of their crew snickered. "Eat, I don't know what you two are planning, or why, but eating is far more important right now."

They both sighed before nodding, Amelia smiling at the others. "Thanks guys. Sometimes we just kinda....forget when we're in our own world."

Ezor nodded. "Ohhhh we've noticed. But we care far too much to let you plan your evil and probably fun games, without food in your stomach. So eat up and then plan."

Conversation started from there. Mostly small talk, stories of past heroics, family time. The adventures Lance had gone on with Voltron. Until Acxa spoke up. "How do you expect to get Matt's rebel leader to bring him along?"

Lance smiled. "As I said before I plan on dropping a hint during our call in a few days about Amelia, if he gets even a hint of her, he'll come running. And when Matt wants to do something, you can't stop him. I mean Amelia and I can, together, and with much sitting on him, but no one else really could. Before that though, I want to get her on Nicxor's side. And to do that we'll need to spend some time on the call. I mostly plan on just getting to know her and asking her plans for her people and Nicxor's plans for his. They'll both align. 'Keeping our people safe.' It's how they both feel, because that's how all leaders feel. When they have the lives of their people resting on their shoulders, they would do anything to keep them safe. It's the way of a good leader. And if they both still have people under them and alive and...happy- then they're good leaders. Any good leader would rather sacrifice themselves for the good of their people, than sacrifice their people for the good of themselves. And I plan to make it clear that together they'll be stronger than apart. They don't have to marry or forge completely permanent and damaging alliances. They just need to form an alliance and agreement to work together for the betterment of themselves and the universe, because together they'll have so much more wiggle room during battle or missions. It's better to have an ally as backup then to have to say no to certain missions because you don't have the fire power."

Lance heard clapping behind him and turned to find Nicxor standing there with a smile on his face. 

"You really are a strategic genius. If only you wouldn't turn down my offer to stay. We need more strategy smart people like you. That is a simple and solid plan. It will absolutely work out well, if I know her as well as I like to believe. And you're right about saying no to certain missions. Had to let a planet fall under Empire rule not a few weeks ago because we didn't have the fire power to take the fleet down. But if we allied with her group......we could do it now. You're very smart Lance. And now that I know exactly how smart, we don't have to spend all that time messing around with that problem. So what would you all like to see?"

Lance and Amelia smiled at each other as they looked over at the man. Lance spoke up first. "Could we go to the residential area, preferably somewhere with children?"

Nicxor looked confused but nodded. If that's where you'd like to go. I was thinking you'd want to see or armory but I wouldn't mind. My wife and daughter are there anyway, they've been wanting to meet you Blue."

Lance cocked his head. "Blue?"

Nicxor nodded. "We fought with Voltron not long ago. We know you're the old Blue Paladin. Easy to see your fighting style is the same. And the Blue Paladin suddenly changed recently. All fire and less kindness. Still kind just not like you. You were the one that always smiled at the Blade and fought against those who were angry at them. You always made sure to talk to civilians at every planet you saved, always kind, sometimes even getting injured for others. We heard of the explosion that would have killed the Altean on board that you shielded him from. And those shots you took for the children on Lisfka. While some didn't see it, those of us who truly watched you, know how kind you were, and in knowing so certainly noticed the difference."

Lance shrugged as he nodded. "I'd be honored to meet them. But I'm not that kind. Not all galra are to blame for what Zarkon and his generals do. I've talked to some of the generals that don't want to fight. They do it to save their families and colonies from harm. And that's noble, they don't like subjugating anyone, but they do it because they must. And being kind doesn't take any effort, it's rewarding to help others. I have a soft spot for children as well. Amelia is my younger sister and well, her and i have always had a soft spot for children. They're far too precious to let get hurt. Everyone is really. But let's move past this, I'm getting a little embarrassed at praise. Let's go and meet the children."

Nicxor nodded and motioned for them to get up and follow them. And they all acquiesced as Lance looked at their half-galra friends behind him and Amelia. 

Lance couldn't help but snicker with Amelia at the slightly nauseous look on some of their friends faces. Ezor looked downright sick to her stomach. The one Lance thought would be the best with children. Lotor looked interested but also a little scared. Narti and Kova's tails were moving back and forth agitated. Acxa looked scared. The first time he'd actually seen an emotion like that on her face. 

Zethrid though. She was the strange one. A giant smile was on her fluffy face, her ears twitching in excitement. He could believe it, but at the same time found it hard to believe of all their friends it was Zethrid who was the one who loved children.

Lance couldn't stand not asking the question on the forefront of his mind as he turned his head a little and spoke over his shoulder. "Zethie you're looking mighty excited back there! You like children?"

She laughed a booming sound and nodded. "Indeed. On my home planet, the one that inhabits my non-galra side - the Sdoakra, they are big and burly as you say it. They tend to be bigger than galra. They're not very fluffy or what you would call kind to outsiders. But the children no matter hybrid or not, all come out very small at birth. They barely span my hand. Being so small there is a very high chance of the parent that birthed them to fall on them or step on them. It's very dangerous in fact and so with us hybrids, the ones that are smaller than our parents, we are given protection duty. We go through military training of course, we all do. But we all also go through caring training for the new cubs. I was given the job fairly early because of my younger siblings being born only a phoeb after myself. But I was tasked with caring for them. I helped raise them as they got bigger and eventually became the size of my parents. But I also cared for others children. There was one mother who'd gotten pregnant from a species known for being very small always. So her child was incredibly small even as he grew. He only made it about my mid stomach by the time he was full grown but he was always like a brother to me. But I adore children. Not all of them are as vicious as some of my species but they're all incredibly different and adorable."

Lance laughed as he turned to Amelia. "In all possibilities I honestly didn't actually expect this."

Amelia smiled back at Zethrid. "Zethie that is incredibly amazing of you. I'm glad you enjoy children. Lance and i love children. Lance more so as he grew up taking care of me. He's always had a soft spot for children. I think he always told me, 'Amelia one day when I get a wife or a husband, we're having a ton of kids. I don't care biological, adopted, found, blue, purple, green, or alien. I want to have a ton of children with the person I love.' He always wanted a ton of kids. Lotor, you gonna be okay with that?"

Lance elbowed his sister at bringing up kids so soon to Lotor. They hadn't spoken about it. He'd told Lotor he adored kids, but the man didn't know he wanted a whole bunch of them. They hadn't gotten that far. Even if Lance knew that he wanted to spend forever with Lotor, it didn't matter about kids just yet. They still needed time to grow closer before children were involved. Even so he couldn't stop the inquiring look he sent Lotor's way as the man opened his mouth to speak. 

"I-I haven't been around children much in my life. And I didn't have a very nice childhood after my parents changed, and children scare me. I'm always afraid I'm going to hurt them somehow because I don't know what I'm doing but, having them? I.....I do want as many children as Lance wants. I want.....whatever will make Lance the happiest. And however we have kids or take them in, I'll love them in every way I can."

Amelia smiled triumphantly as she watched Lance get tears in his eyes and pounce on his mate, kissing him silly. And they were so totally soulmates in her eyes. The dorks would so be getting married soon and she couldn't wait to be the maid of honor. 

But she cleared her throat at Lance and he let his legs down from where they'd rapped around Lotor's waist, her cursing his ballet flexibility. She didn't stop the smile when he whispered 'I love you' to Lotor only to hear it back a second later. 

"Lance! Come on we have plans!"

Chuckling to himself, Lance made his way back to her side as Lotor smiled at them both. 

Nicxor also had a wide smile as he led them street by street until he came to a gate about waist high. "And welcome to our residential area. This is where most of us have our homes and families stay. The mate that wants to stay with the children stays here and together they all watch over the children of those that both or all mates still fight. Come and meet our future."

With that he opened the gate and shooed them all in, closing and locking it tight he had them follow him deep into the street. On either side were houses. Some modest and small, housing only one or two rooms, while others were larger, obviously geared to house large families. 

It was quiet, no children around, or adults for that matter. Until they made it to the courtyard near the biggest house they'd seen yet. All around were children and adults. The children came in all shapes and sizes, every color of fur, scale, skin, and feather could be seen. Lance smiled at each and every child. Waving when two of the older children made their way over. "Nicxor! We've been having fun today! We wish we could play a game though, it's been very hot today."

Nicxor nodded, the others agreeing as both Lance and Amelia wiped sweat from their foreheads. "Yes indeed, but sadly we ran out of extra toys the other day. Maybe once we can find time to go to a space mall, us soldiers will get some toys for you all."

They both smiled and nodded before their eyes drifted to those behind their leader. "Who are they?" The taller boy was the one who spoke. Lance took in his appearance, he was covered in mostly fur that was iridescent, shimmering in the light of day, but the feathers for hair looked beyond soft, not as shiny but certainly a color that faded to bluish at the tips. With a tail made of primarily feathers sticking from his butt like a tail, reminding Lance of the birds back on earth. All bright and beautiful in the deep forests. His eyes a bright yellow as the fur on his arm shivered, clearly agitated at new strangers. 

Nicxor smiled. "This is Lotor one of our allies. These are his generals and his companions. The generals are Ezor, Zethrid, Acxa, and Narti who's small friend is Kova. The companions are Amelia, and Lance here who between you two and me." The man leaned towards the smaller child especially, the boy was only slightly smaller than his friend, meeting Nicxor's chest instead of his shoulder. He was yellow with darker brown skin around his shoulders and cheeks. The boy had a thin face, his ears on top of his head sharp and his purple eyes and hair were wary of the strangers. Nicxor's voice was quiet and enthusiastic, like he was telling these children the coolest secret in the universe, "he is the previous Blue Paladin who took the place of the Red Paladin."

Both boy's eyes lit up and turned to Lance in awe. Lance smiled at them and leaned down ruffling their hair. "Nicxor if I'd known you had these two fierce protective warriors in your group, I might not have been able to come down here. They both look too strong for me to handle."

Both boys gasped and looked up at him the older one smiling with sharp teeth showing. "Really?"

Lance nodded completely serious. "Absolutely. You both were completely suspicious of us even though we were with Nicxor, that's incredible, and I could tell you were both ready to use those claws against us to protect your younger friends here if need be. When you two get older, you'll be incredibly fierce soldiers. I know you'll do amazing, you're doing great jobs already. Now what are your names, so I can remember such heroic boys forever!"

The feathered boy stepped up and smiled wider than before. "'My name is Ideno! You're amazing! We got to watch some of the fights with the galra and you were so cool! Fighting in the Blue lion and everything, and then the red lion and then the red Paladin obviously wasn't you! We could tell!!! But still! That was so heroic! And saving those kids. And you even fought against those you saved when they were being mean bullies towards the Blade!"

Lance smiled at the boy and high fives him. "Ideno is a wonderful name for such a strong young warrior. And thank you, I promise I'm not as cool as I look!"

The other boy shook his head. "No you totally are! You saved my Mommies people! They were on one of the planets you saved and when the galra came towards Mommy and the children there, she said you took down all of them by yourself even getting really injured to protect her!"

Lance smiled and nodded. Now e knew where those purple eyes came from. He remember Mdeoca. She had thanked him profusely as she'd help stop his bleeding until his old team had come. She'd been so thankful that she was going to get to go back to her mate and son Mdacki. "Mdacki, your mother couldn't stop thanking me for saving her. She definitely wanted to come home to you and your mother. I'm so glad I could help her get back to such a fine young warrior!"

Both boys couldn't stop the wide smiles on their faces. It was adorable how happy they were as they badgered Lance for stories of his heroics. The generals in the back, the ones farthest away from the children were gradually coming closer. After seeing Lance deal with them quite easily they really couldn't help but relax a little. 

Finally Nicxor put his hands on the boys shoulders. "Alright you two, go back to your parents. I know they're probably worried, besides, don't such valiant warriors need to go watch over the other children? I wanted them to meet Ckenra and Palfi. Go on, run along."

They both nodded before waving. "Bye Lance! Bye everyone else!"

Amelia smiled at Lance. "Still have a way with kids. I don't even get it."

Lance shrugged. "I don't know. They've always done that."

Ezor leaned in. "Done what?"

Lance smiled. "Warmed up to me rather quickly. I've actually had kids who were lost walk up to me and ask me to help. All kids like me and I'm not quite sure why."

Lotor wrapped his arms around Lance's waist before planting a kiss on his cheek. "It's the charm and kindness that kids have the ability to sense. They just know that you wouldn't hurt them, that you'd protect them no matter what."

Lance sighed as he turned to Nicxor who was smiling at him. "What?"

Nicxor shook his head. "You are obviously telling the truth about how children treat you. Neither Ideno or Mdacki ever trust anyone who comes here. They don't trust some of the Blade that come here and the Blade have some children here."

Lance nodded. "I'm just glad I could make friends with them. They seem like wonderful kids."

Nicxor nodded as he set off. "Now to meet my mate and daughter!"

They set off into the big house. Walking only a little bit to get into what looked like a kitchen. Standing there was a small galra woman. She was obviously a hybrid from the bright blue hair on her head, and the blue tail she sported, but she was absolutely gorgeous. She also held a small little girl on her hip almost identical to her father. Even if she did have hair that was a lighter blue than her mother's. Her tail was also more galra like than her mother's, as it wrapped around her arm and then tried to steal the pastry that her mother was making. 

"Ckenra."

She turned and smiled wide as her she jogged over to Nicxor and placed a kiss on his cheek. "So these are them huh?"

Nicxor nodded as he turned back to the group behind him. "I would like all of you to meet my mate Ckenra and our daughter Palfi."

The little girls giant ears on her head twitches as Ckenra bowed her head to them. "Prince Lotor. And Paladin, as well as wonderful women that I don't know your titles."

Lance smiled and bowed to them both before he leaned forward and tapped Palfi on the nose. She giggled as she grabbed his hair and gasped at the softness. He smiled and giggled at her wide open expression. "Hello Palfi, you are beyond adorable. What with that gorgeous hair almost exactly like you're momma. Anyone would be jealous of your guys' beauty."

Ckenra laughed loud her shoulders shaking before she turned fully to Lance. "Well what a charmer. Would you like to hold her?"

Amelia giggled as she too walked over closer to her brother. "Ma'am that's a question that my brother will always answer with yes. He's a lover of all children. Especially when they're so small."

She smiled and handed her daughter over, Lance immediately making sure to support her with his arm as she played with his hair more. Her giggle that resulted in him tickling her ear was high pitched and squeaking, but it was adorable. Amelia also started talking to the little girl, the generals and Lotor each coming up and saying hello. Once done they kept their distance. They knew both of their humans missed their big family, and all the children running around. 

Lotor himself couldn't contain his smile and the warmth in his chest from seeing Lance with a child in his arms. The wide bright smile on his lips never leaving it. Lotor knew that they weren't ready for children. They still had many years before then, probably. But he knew he would love Lance forever and when the time was right, they'd have as many children as Lance wanted. He couldn't wait to see Lance holding their child. And when Lance looked over at him with an understanding in his eyes Lotor knew his mate could tell what he was thinking. 

Turning back to te generals and Nicxor they started a conversation of their own as the siblings and Ckenra started speaking too low for the rest of them to hear. 

\--------

"You want to do what?"

Lance was glad they'd shifted farther into the kitchen so Ckenra could finish her treats for the children and families, glad they were far enough from the other in their own conversation that they wouldn't be overheard. 

"We have these special guns, which we'll gladly leave here for the children once we leave, but they shoot liquid instead of beams. We can use any liquid that's safe you want but we'll play a game with the children and adults. It's called water guns. And you just try and shoot at each other with the guns. And try not to get soaked yourself."

She nodded her head. "That sounds similar to a game on my home planet. But we just splashed at each other instead of used guns. Are you sure it is safe?"

Lance and Amelia nodded. "Absolutely. We both altered all the guns ourselves. No matter what happens they'll only ever shoot the liquid you fill them with and they are completely safe. Plus-" Lance sighed as he looked down at Palfi who had fallen asleep on his chest -"I get the feeling that the soldiers here, and the kids, while they get down time they don't get to play a lot. And that's not right. You all should get to relax and enjoy yourselves. We're hoping this will help."

She sighed as she pulled the tray of sweets out of the space oven. "Alright. Fine, but only because we do indeed need more relaxing fun time."

They both whooped and fist bumped the air, both quiet enough not to wake Palfi. Ckenra took her daughter from Lance as both he and Amelia started messing around with the bags on their backs. 

Lance fist bumped Amelia and they both took the bags off. "Now where is a liquid that we can shoot at each other?"

She shook her head at their foolish smiles and with her daughter in her arms, lead them towards the back door and the lake that they used to bathe in. 

\-----------

When Lance and Amelia had all the guns full of water they also asked for a couple buckets full in case someone needed a refill. 

With the help of one of Ckenra's friends and the two siblings, they made their way out the fence door to the front where all the children were. Mdacki and Ideno both made their way over quickly and asked what was going on. Lance smiled and leaned down. "Can you go get all the parents and kids up here?"

They both nodded and ran off, taking not long to be dragging and pushing parents and children up towards them, Lance and Amelia giggled as they gave everyone a water gun including the guards around the streets and houses. When Nicxor and their team came out, each of them got a gun. Lance went to hand one to Ckenra but she shook her head and sat down near the door of her house. "I'll sit this out, but you all enjoy your fun."

Lance smiled and yelled out once everyone around was near. "Alright! Today we are gonna play a game! This is a game from earth, where Amelia and I come from. It's called Water Guns! But we'll call it Water blaster because these are old blasters. In this game you each have a blaster, what your job is, is simple. Your job is shoot at everyone else. We'll spread out through a couple streets and courtyard and you can hide and hit someone from above or your hiding spot, but your goal is to not be completely soaked at the end of the game! You want to be the driest. If you run out of water, or your gun won't shoot anything anymore, then you can run up here and fill it up in the buckets! The rules are simple! No shooting in the face and when someone is filling up their blaster, they are off limits, you **cannot** shoot them. Other than that, this is for fun! Let's have a blast. Spread out and once Ckenra calls it we'll start playing!"

When everyone got into position and Ckenra yelled start it became chaos. Everyone started playing and laughing. There were squeaks and squeals when the cold water hit someone for the first time but it died down as everyone started having a blast. 

They played for hours. Everyone having a blast, some of the kids even getting many of the adults by surprise because of their ability to hide in small places. By the end of the game when they all stopped to get ready for their dinner, there wasn't one player not completely soaked, and all the water they'd collected in the buckets had been used.

And if Lance was only completely soaked because his family had laid on him after the millionth time he'd sniped them with his gun, he was still having a blast and giggling his ass off. 

\---------- 

Clean and not soaking anymore the group all sat with the rebel group around them smiling. After the water blaster fight they'd all gone home a little more relaxed. And after hearing the commotion quite a few of the rebels came and upon seeing the fun, had joined in, grabbing the extra water guns and coming into the battle. 

All had a fun time and the tired smiles on everyone's face made it totally worth it. 

Nicxor and Ckenra thanked them endlessly for helping everyone to have fun. They hadn't had the whole group having fun like that in a long time. A bonding exercice that Lance and Amelia both felt was going to become common for this group. The girls had just as much fun as the rest and were detailing all the moves they'd used against each other and even laughed hard about when they'd ganged up on Lotor and gotten him completely soaked together. 

Lance snuggled beside Lotor as he and Amelia high-fived. Totally worth it. And when everyone fell into bed, tired and happy, they all called it a win. 

\---------

The next morning Nicxor decided that he trusted them. They could have killed every single person on the base if they'd just tampered with some of the blasters but they hadn't. He trusted them as did all the children and most of the base at this point. Lance couldn't stop his smile as he hugged the man tight, thanking him for trusting them. Nicxor smiled and shook his head, "No thank you. You helped us all have a fun day. In war those can be so few and far between."

So it was time to make the call with rebel leader Aelica. Lotor and Lance were the only ones allowed in the room as Nicxor made the call. The screen lighting up as the woman's face came into focus. 

She looked a lot like one of the species Lance remembered in their missions. Tall, willowy and light pink all over; her hair was a hot pink tied in a bun at the base of her neck, her face was angular, long. It was human-like but also very alien, her cheekbones very high on her face, her irises were black, as were her pupils, if she had them. Her sclera was a light blue, almost white and if Lance hadn't been watching closing he would have missed the way her eyelids closed sideway. The room around her was darker than what would be deemed proper light to see by humans. But considering the way her eyes seemed to work, Lance had a feeling she could see far better in the dark than Lance could ever hope to. 

"Nicxor. To what do I owe this call?"

He bowed to her for a moment before standing up again. His shoulders back, poster like a leader. His air of friendliness was still there, but it was clouded with a sense of pride and responsibility. "I call for your aid. These two here are wanting an alliance with me and my people. While I usually handle these negotiations alone.....Lotor's mate here is far more intelligent than most. I trust them to stay with my people for days, as they are currently doing. But I feel that without someone as versed in negotiations and alliances as you....they could out negotiate me. Especially with Blue here. Would you mind coming here and helping me as a favor? While you're here we could solidify our alliance agreements as well. Connecting as many allies as possible is what keeps us alive."

The woman looked all of them over. "I agree. Blue one, is what he says true? Are you as cunning as he admits?"

Lance smiled as he shrugged his shoulders. "Aelica a pleasure to meet you, though in person I could have seen your beauty even better. Am I as good as he says? Potentially. There is always a chance that I could out negotiate him. Out smart him. Others have told me as much before, though I am hesitant to give you second hand opinions when you yourself could come and see if my prowess is as good as has been said. But I think what you're truly asking is if I could out smart you and your skills. And again, Madam, you and I both know that neither of us will be able to answer _that_ until we have properly been acquainted. I hope that if you do agree to this, I can clash minds with one so highly spoken if by Nicxor. He has become a friend to me while we've been here. And with time I hope to call him an ally and a deep friend."

She tilted her head as she smiled. "What pretty words from one so young. I see that your silver tongue probably gets you far in this war. You are quite skilled with it. But as a friend, would you really try to out smart Nicxor in negotiations?"

Lance sighed as he shrugged again. "Madam you and I both know this is war. And in war allies are needed and necessary, as are friends and people you can trust enough to lean on. But with how hard Zarkon attacks and the methods he insists upon, sometimes you have to do what is best for you and your family, even at the detriment of some allies, because when this war ends, who will you have but your family and those who mean more to you than anything else?"

She nodded her head an appreciation in her eyes. "You are smart young one. Alright, I will come and negotiate with you and your mate. Nicxor we do indeed need to work on our negotiations but I will help you with this one first. While I'm sure your skills are fine and from negotiating with you the first time, I know this to be true.....you won't get the better of this one. Prince, you have found quite the catch in this mate of yours. He's incredibly smart and skilled. Keep him with you and you won't be able to fail. I will meet you there....tomorrow. I will also be bringing my second in command. He reminds me of Blue, and I have a theory about you young one. So I will bring him, may we have fun in our negotiations tomorrow. I cannot wait to clash minds with you.....Blue."

With that they all nodded and the call cut off. 

Nicxor couldn't help his laughter. "Boy you are something else!"

Lance smiled and shook his head. "What do you mean?"

Nicxor sighed. "I have never seen that woman more intrigued. And all that talk? I don't know where you pulled that from but quiznak! That was incredible. I'm jealous of your wit and mind. Now you can go relax for the day. This far out there should be no galra attacks so you can just rest and wait for tomorrow's fun."

They both nodded and made their way from the room. Once in the hallway Lotor hugged Lance hard. "Again proving to me how incredibly skilled you are! She's right. I couldn't ask for anyone better."

Lance blushed as he cuddled Lotor and let the man drag him for some relaxation before tomorrow. 

\-------

The next day came far faster than the team would have hoped. They'd decided on a giant cuddle pile while watching a movie that Amelia had somehow had the files for on her necklace, a little pocket that hid a hard drive. Lance snickered as she pulled it out, just knowing it had been from Matt. 

The movie had been one of Matt and Lance's favorites - Ferris Bueller's Day Off. If was an old movie for sure, but still considered a classic, and Lance and Matt had bonded over it. So Amelia had also loved it. And as a gift Matt had put the files in a drive as a Kerberos launch present. Amelia had told Lance it was actually the gift he'd used to let her know he was interested in her once they'd made it to space.

So they all say there and watched the movie. Lance and Amelia speaking about things that weren't technically possible or that they didn't think would happen that way. They also explained certain parts of the movie to the half-galran's around them, mostly when they saw something that they were pretty sure the team wouldn't understand. 

They all enjoyed it. The team even laughing with Lance and Amelia at most of the funny parts. 

It was a good night and left them all smiling and ready for almost anything the next morning. 

They had breakfast and Lance and Lotor made their way to the landing docks and clearing with Nicxor. Lance leaned over to Nicxor, leaning on his shoulder a little. "So big guy; how is she able to get here so fast? I know Voltron uses portals but I'm pretty sure no one else can use wormholes."

The man shrugged. "It's not wormholes. Only the Paladins castle ship and Princess can do that sadly. But, she was actually in this quadrant, they had trade runs so she was doing her own business."

Lance snickered. "Even if she was here I doubt we would have met her without you here. Whoever she brings with her will hopefully not be well versed in negotiations."

Nicxor smiled. "Don't worry Blue. From what I've heard her second in command is a recent addition and does mostly reconnaissance missions for Aelica. Probably not much of a negotiator."

Lance nodded as sighed a little. He had a feeling he'd have his hands full with this woman already, he really didn't need anymore things to make it harder for him to hold onto an upper hand. Hopefully they could make alliances that were strong with both her and Nicxor, though Lance had a feeling Nicxor was already an ally. 

With nothing much to talk about they made small talk about little things. How old Palif was, how Nicxor and his wife met. Little things that were interesting details for about a varga, when one of the soldiers stationed said there was a ship in sight and being hailed. Aelica sent a message with the passcode she already knew and they let her down. Her ship was small enough to be looked over, but not small enough to draw attention to her. It was beautiful, a ship that Lance was a little jealous of, noticing the new but purposefully distressed parts on it. It was sleek enough to catch the eye of someone who knew ships, but not by the passerby. Something you could easily tell was on purpose, if you knew who was flying it. 

As the ship docked and was set Lance smiled and awaited beside Nicxor and Lotor. With a squeeze to Lotor's hand, Lance got himself ready for this and for once was glad he had his hood up. 

While he didn't like having it up most of the time as it impeded his vision he knew that there were always other rebels coming to Nicxor's base and just in case, he didn't want someone to let Voltron know where he was. As much as he missed Hunk and Coran and the others a little, he just didn't want to face them. Especially not the man he despised now. Him and the rest of his team had stayed clear of any news relating to Voltron, the fact that some knew that the Red Paladin had been changed. That warmed his heart that people knew him well enough to miss him. But it was also the first news they'd heard of the Paladins in months. Lance avoided it all like the plague and wearing his hood so no one knew him? Easy even if annoying. 

Finally Lance shook his thoughts away, squaring his shoulders but relaxing when the woman came out of the ship all the smiles. As creepy as it was from a human point of view, Lance was never one to hate on beauty. Beauty was relative, and human standards for aliens? Not something he wanted to think about. 

They all bowed to Aelica as her and someone who was in a protective mask removed themselves from the ship behind her. 

Nicxor and her shared a salute, similar to the one Nicxor and Lotor had shared when they had come to the base. With that over with Aelica turned to them and smiled again. "Let us go and negotiate."

Lance and Lotor nodded their heads and made their way after Nicxor, Aelica and the man with her. 

Lance and Lotor smiled at the soldiers and civilians who were milling about town, waving back to those who did. 

Finally they made it to the same building that Lance and the team were sleeping in. They filtered in, all of them taking a seat across from each other. Aelica and her second on one couch, the other three on the one across from them. 

Aelica then clapped her hands. "Alright enough with this tense atmosphere, we are here to negotiate not poison each other's drinks. Blue, take off that confounded hood. I saw you just yesterday and you are no longer under the eye of those who would what is the human saying? 'Rat you out?'" The one beside her nodded his head to her question and relaxed a little too. 

Lance laughed as he reached to pull his hood down. "Well, fine by me, I honestly hate this hood. But unless your second greatly likes that mask or needs it maybe he can also get more comfortable and remove it?"

Lance had finally taken the hood down all the way, his face out in te open again. He smiled at them both and leaned into Lotor, causing the man to place a kiss on his head. 

The man beside Aelica seemed to be frozen solid. He had reached up to remove his mask only to stop midway and was just staring at Lance. 

Lance tilted his head a little. "It's okay if you don't want to. I just felt so stuffy under the hood that if I had a mask I _know_ I'd be dying."

That seemed to snap the man out of it. He rushed forward and kneeled before Lance as he took his hand in his. "L-Lance is that you?!"

Lance looked down at the man, completely confused. "Do I.....know you? Your voice is either distorted or I can't place it, and I'm usually very good with voices and appearances."

With a shaking hand the man before him pushed the button on the mask on his face. As the mask started to disappear Lance himself almost choked on air. Sitting before him on the ground, as the mask finally pulled away from that wild orange-brown hair, was Matt Holt. 

"Matt?! It's really you!"

Lance laughed as he leaned down dragging Matt into a hug. "Oh my god! I can't believe it. I want to say we found you but I guess technically you found us!"

Matt smiled as he hugged his friend. "I can't believe you're here and with Lotor! Isn't he a bad guy?"

Lance shook his head as he noticed Lotor click a device on his wrist and tell Acxa he assumed to send Ami in, it was quiet, obviously his boyfriend wanted to surprise Matt. "I'll explain later but OHMYGOD! I'm so glad to see you. And you remember me, thank god." 

Matt nodded a little confused but suddenly his face went pale. Lance I.....I don't know how to tell you this, but, I couldn't find Amelia. I....I looked everywhere. We were all kidnapped but Shiro and I were sent to the Gladiator Ring and she was sent elsewhere and I looked and looked and looked. I still haven't given up but....."

Lance hugged Matt and shook his head. "First of all it is not _your_ fault. It's not mine despite my family saying it was-" he smiled a little at Matt's angry 'they what?' But he kept talking- "None of this is, it's Zarkon's. And second."

Just in time there was a knock on the door. Lotor smiled turning towards it as everyone else did the same. "Come in, we have a surprise for you!"

The door slid open and Amelia came in. "Okay, what kind of surprise is this? Because if it's like that one time that Lance suddenly threw a pie in my face, I'm going to get really angry because pie is not easy to clean out of this hair......"

Lance smiled as his sister took in Matt and he did the same to her. They both looked shocked and in awe. Lance snickered as he pushed Matt towards her and they both seemed to snap out of it enough to start running. The room was small so when Matt slipped trying to stop and fell into Amelia, taking her down with him, Lance wasn't actually surprised. Hilarious, yes but not surprising. 

He smiled as they kissed and held each other. Stammering on about what had happened and how they'd looked for each other but had found nothing and were so worried. Aelica turned to them and tilted her head. "Is this why you called me?"

Lance shook his head shrugging. "Kind of? Yes we wanted to see Matt but none of us had any idea that he was your second or that you would be bringing him specifically."

Lotor stood and placed a hand on Lance's shoulder. "Yes, while this was one of our main goals once we found he was with you, we still are very adamant in or goal to gain alliances with both your groups."

Matt held onto Amelia and nuzzled her heel as he looked at the rest of them. "But first, how did you get to Lotor's side Lance?"

Lance sighed as he sat down with Lotor beside him. The man held his hand and rubbed his back letting Lance calm down enough to start from the beginning. "Well, the team, including your little sister by the way, were.....alright you know how our family treated me?"

Matt nodded. "Yes, you detailed is that day when we came in to Amelia looking ready to kill and you looking depressed."

Lance nodded, remembering that train wreck of a day. "Anyway so when I became a paladin it was great. Horrible because I still hadn't found my baby sister but I was somewhere I belonged. Blue is my girl and always will be. But as time went on, and things happened, I did what I did at home, I took as much attention as possible. I was loud, flirty, joking a lot even in tense situations because we're all children. We may be older now but we all started this journey as high school kids dragged into a goddamn space war. I was trying to keep their minds off our problems and the fact that.....a lot of the time when we go into battle it wasn't just a simulator anymore, we were actually killing people. Soldiers and generals sure, but people. And I knew that it was hitting us, so I tried to keep our minds off of it. And it worked for a while, people laughed and it helped. But as time went on they started getting more annoyed with me. Soon enough, is get growled at, or when I went to help Katie and Hunk with their coding and stuff, Katie would tell me I'd never get any of it and wouldn't be able to help. I know I didn't show them my best side at he Garrison, I was keeping my mind off things or looking for Ami and so my grades dropped and i looked kind of stupid. And i played into that over time because i was used to playing into stupidity. And it hurt, and then we lost Shiro and I was moved to Red and I felt like I was obviously just a replacement for Keith. That's always what Iverson told me and it had happened at the Garrison and was happening again. I was tired of it but I stepped up and I helped Keith when I could, I tried to once again keep their attention off of things. But it stopped working and so I rarely did it. I stopped even if it kind of hurt because now that I've done it for so long it's.....who I am. But I stopped for the team, but I'd still try and explain an alternate plan to Keith and Allura and they'd shut me down before I could speak, they'd tell me I shouldn't joke. That I didn't have a good idea even though they hadn't heard it. I....I was pretty done. And then we found Shiro and he came back, and Keith left. I was behind it because Keith deserved to find himself. And Shiro became Black Paladin again, but he was different. And I know being captive for two months is not pleasant and it's change how he acts. But this is still so confusing how harsh he got. It was like he was a different person. He'd yell at us, yelled at me constantly. And one night when I heard him up from a nightmare, i thought I'd try one more time. I wanted to help and he'd never actually punched one of the castle walls in before that night. He paced sure but never been violent. So I went out of my room and tried talking to him. He was so.....hostile. It was horrible. He wouldn't stop talking about how he didn't need _my_ help. That I was a bad Paladin, I was done, he definitely died as my hero that night. I had a bag I'd been packing for weeks before that. It had been kind of a pipe dream to run away but that night I knew I had to. Sorry for leaving your sister Matt but I couldn't take it anymore. I was so...done. I went to get new armor and weapons, the ones strapped to my back actually to find the best Space Uncle Coran, one of the Alteans, had seen through it all. He told me that it happens to a lot of Blue paladins. They're the support and center of the team but without receiving support back, they crumble and have to find a better place for themselves. I left, with a goodbye to Coran and the lions, cutting my bond to Red, I made my way to the solar system Black said I'd find a new home in. And sure enough, making my way to the planet I found the man I fell in love with. A man who was so different than I had known and heard. A man who instead of following in his father's footsteps, wanted to end the war in peace and leave the planets who didn't want peace alone. A man, who sits beside me and is so amazing, that I'm still in awe that he loves me back."

Lotor snorted as he leaned forward to kiss Lance. Sharing a sweet kiss Lotor leaned back and stared at Lance with a soft smile. "Don't let him fool you. He's the kindest soul you'll ever meet. He doesn't discriminate on gender, looks, or race. He accepts and protects anyone and everyone, even his enemies and strangers. He would willingly sacrifice himself for anyone in need and doesn't even believe how truly amazing he is. If either of us is truly lucky, it is definitely I, who doesn't deserve someone so kind to be my side."

Aelica smiled at the two of them. "Well, I didn't honestly think I'd ever find true soulmates in my lifetime. My mother said she'd seen a few pairs but they were always dim. This is far more incredible than anything else I've seen."

They both looked at her questioning. And she laughed, it was light and tinkling almost like a bell. "Oh dears. My race is that of the Lkicuner. We can see other people's s'ils. In human terms, their souls. We can identify soulmates, and when a pair finds each other, depending on how perfect for each other they are, their bond is whiter, and for souls that have found each other in multiple lifetimes, they are brighter. Yours is the purest and brightest white I've ever seen. Some bonds are forced and you can tell by the stitching together of souls. But yours is a perfect meld. You are true soulmates that span multiple lifetimes. It's incredible that you've found each other again, and I am certainly blessed to have been able to see such with my own eyes."

Lance smiled at her and nodded to himself. "That sounds......perfect. If anyone was going to be my true soulmate..I'm glad it's Lotor."

Lotor hugged his mate close to him, beyond happy to have such new info. 

Amelia stepped over to Lance and ruffled his hair. "I told you. I didn't know for sure because I don't have cool eyes, but I still was right."

Matt shook his head and leaned forward. "Back to your story. Honestly, I'm not angry you left my sister, Lance. We have a cousin who suffers from self doubt and depression issues and sure we don't see her often, but we do know what that looks like. We spent months with her, helping her out and it being ingrained in our minds to see past facades. So I'm angry about that and how everyone else treated you. Lotor is absolutely right about how amazing you are. But you said Shiro?"

Lance nodded. "Yes, we found him on an ice planet that almost killed him. He had long hair and had been missing for two almost three months. We lost him in the fight against Zarkon."

Matt nodded. "You did......and he was kidnapped by Druids because of the tech on his arm. Haggar found a way to drag him away from you all through Zarkon's bond with the black lion and te quintessence she'd used on his arm. He was taken and experimented on until three months after his kidnapping we saved him."

Lance's mind stuttered to a stop. "What...do you mean?"

Matt looked very worried as he looked around the room. "Lance if what you say is true then......the Shiro on your team is a clone or something. The real Shiro is with our group, he had major trauma when we found him, quite a few broken bones that he's still healing. We sadly don't have Voltron's contact numbers so we couldn't let you know about him. And also he finally remembered you and Amelia. He said it was one of hits to the head he took this time that somehow knocked his memories loose. Said the minute he saw you, he'd apologize for not recognizing you. But Lance.....he's the real Shiro. I'd know him anywhere. Someone Haggar made a clone of him."

Lance turned to Lotor. "Could she do that? Your mother studied alchemy."

Lotor contemplated but then nodded. "Yes, it could be done. And if anyone was sadistic enough to do it, it'd certainly be Haggar."

Lance grimaced. "We have got to save them."

Lance quickly turned to the two rebel leaders and bowed. "I am so very sorry for this, but we'll have to cut negotiations short! I'm positive Lotor wants ally with you and I do too, but I have old.....acquaintances to save. You can give Nicxor our hailing number and we'll talk as soon as we can."

They both waved their hands. "Young Blue in war, I never am angry when someone goes to save a friend. From just this conversation I know you are trustworthy. I sill indeed give my contact to Nicxor. Though Matt also knows it, but I have a feeling, he'll be leaving my crew. Now that he's found his mate again."

Matt bowed to Aelica himself. "I'm so sorry General. I just......"

She nodded. "Yes I understand. While I have never had love I do understand it's reasonings which are none but your mate. I understand, and when you told me your goal I prepared for it. I'll be fine, do this and come back go get Shiro and your stuff. We'll say the real goodbye then."

Lance smiled at them as he turned to Aelica. "Thank you Madam. I already see you as allies and friends so I can't wait to make this solid alliances. And Aelica. Thank you for telling us about us being soulmates. As much as I believed it myself, I had no proof. But now I do, and holding back -" Lance turned to look at Lotor as they intertwined their fingers, a small smile gracing his lips before he turned back to her- "Now we don't have to hold back. We're meant for each other, something we thought but didn't know for sure, and now we do. Thank you."

She shook her head. "No, it is I who should thank you. My mother always spoke of the true mates she'd see. How beautiful they were in the stories, and I never truly believed in them until I saw you too. You glow even brighter when you're close to each other. Your sister and Matt are similar, but with how dim the light, this is their first life meeting. You and Lotor? Your love has spanned centuries and millennia. Now go, save your friends from this clone, and if you would like to accompany Matt to retrieve Shiro, and chat....I would not mind at all."

Lance smiled and nodded his head. Walking to Nicxor and embracing him. "Thank you for letting us stay. We will call and talk about this alliance as soon as we can. I also have a feeling that we'll be talking alliances with Voltron as well after this. It was wonderful spending a couple days here. Your base and people are amazing."

Nicxor shook his head as he hugged Lance. "No Blue, you are the one I should be thanking. You and your sister helped my whole base relax and had a day of fun. We need more days like that. And with you on our side in this war? I think we can get those days back everyday. So thank you and get going. You don't have time to waste, go and save those idiot friends of yours. Show them this new family you have with you now."

Lance nodded his head before reaching for Amelia's hand and dragging both her and Matt and Lotor out of the room. They made their way to the rooms they'd been given, Lance was thankful all the girls were ready and waiting. All bags in their hands, even Lance and Lotor's and Amelia's.

Lotor smiled wide at the four girls and shook his head. "What would we do without you girls?"

Acxa turned to the other girls before nodding with them. "Probably die. Now let's go. We have some paladins to save, and one Matt to show off."

Lance laughed as they all rushed toward their ship. While they didn't have time to spare with a clone on the loose the jokes were helping Lance's anxiety at the thought of seeing the team again. 

Shiro being a clone certainly made the new developments, especially the screaming and not listening, make a lot more sense.

It didn't take long to make it to the ship, they all got in, going to command. Lance smiled at all the crew that had been awaiting their return on board. He wanted to speak to Matt and spend time with Lotor as the girls and let Amelia relax. But right now, they had more important things to deal with. One clone roasted to keep him from hurting the other paladins was just what needed to be done. 

Lance couldn't stop the whisper as he gripped Lotor's hand tighter from where they stood side by side. "Please be okay. We're on our way to help I promise."

 

\---------------

_The morning after Lance left._

Coran didn't know what was going to happen today. It was early, and he knew that the others were all still asleep. He was glad the castle was in a relatively quiet galaxy. It was going to take a lot of time to explain everything to the Paladins. Especially when Keith showed up. He didn't really want to be the one to explain their neglect to them, especially when he was so very disappointed that they had neglected his favorite boy. 

So the shaking in his hands could have been from apprehension, or it could be that he hadn't slept last night. He had called Keith immediately after Lance had left, telling him they needed him by the next morning. As soon as possible, even persuading Kolivan that it was important. Explaining the whole situation once the man had sent Keith to pack and leave that night. 

Kolivan had been the same as Coran, deeply disappointed. While the Blade liked to hide the fact that they cared for the Blue Paladin most. Even more then the half galra kit, they couldn't hide it from all. Coran knew it was due to Lance's kindness. The fact that he always included any Blade member he could. He always acknowledged them and even made sure to tell off any people that tried attacking them on planets. Lance didn't discriminate based on race. And it was something that made all of the Blade like him more. 

With Kolivan's approval to keep Keith for as long as needed and also with a promise to look out for Lance if they crossed paths was said that night. And Coran couldn't help but feel a little better to have the old Blade on his side. He had a feeling before the war Alfor would have liked him just as much and they would have called him a friend. 

Still Coran couldn't stop his worry. And when he almost dropped his cup he knew this was going to be a problem. Until Blue herself purred to him. Because he didn't share a bond with any of the lions and she was essentially forcing a bond with him for even a moment, she couldn't speak to him. But the ideas she fed him, he understood. 

"So....you want to explain it to them?"

He felt the blue lion acknowledge his words and he smiled. "Well alright girl. If that's what you want. Lance did always say you knew best, and it'll let me relax at least a bit."

Blue purred to him again and then left his mind. The cool feeling that had been permeating it, leaving just as quickly as it had come. A small headache from having his mind forced into a bond and then torn away there at the forefront of his mind. But he would deal with it. 

He put down his cup and nodded as he got the hail from another ship. Opening the channel to see Keith, he couldn't stop the feeling of happiness at seeing the boy again. While his favorite would always be Lance, he was sincerely glad that Keith was coming back. The team was going to need him when they found that Lance was gone. 

"Hello Keith! It's great to see you again! How have you been?"

Keith smiled a little at Coran's enthusiasm. "I'm doing okay. Been going on a lot of missions and....really feeling the mindset the Blade has. But it's good to be back. Even if I don't know why you sent for me. Is Lance out of commission?"

Coran sighed. "You could say that m'boy. Come inside and help me bring all the other paladins, except Lance, to the Blue lions hangar. You'll get your answers there. I'll get the Princess."

Keith nodded, cutting the connection. Coran opened the bay for the ship and once Keith was inside, closed the bay and set off to wake the princess.

\----------

When Coran made it there all he could see was an annoyed Pidge still in her pajamas, a yawning Hunk, and a worried Keith. And a nonchalant Shiro beside them all. 

When all of them were there, they all turned to Coran. Pidge going first. "Okay Coran. Why have you brought us all here? I see Keith is here but I don't know why. Lance isn't injured or anything, he can fly Red so why is Keith here? No offense Keith."

Keith shrugged. "Honestly? No offense taken. But yeah Coran what's up? Why didn't you have me wake Lance up if he's not injured?"

Coran sighed before looking them each in the eyes. "Because had you gone into Lance's room, you would find he was gone."

Hunk gasped as his eyes almost popped out of his head. "Gone?"

Pidge asked looked shocked. "Gone? Gone where?"

Allura looked a little exasperated. "Gone why? Doesn't he care about Voltron?"

Shiro didn't speak as Keith looked even more confused before. He clicked his tongue before looking at Coran. "Why did he leave?"

Before Coran could answer the Blue lion behind them stood and roared. Loud enough to cause all of them to have to cover their ears. Once done Coran nodded. 

"I'm not here to tell you that. She is."

They all turned to stare at the Blue lion. She sat back down before she opened up her bond with each of them through the lion bonds. 

_"Paladins."_

Pidge's eyes widened. "She...she talked?!"

Hunk was equally as shocked. "I didn't know they could do that!"

Allura snuck her eyes to Coran. "I didn't know the lions were _this_ sentient."

Coran shook his head as Blue spoke before the others could also talk. _"Yes young ones I can speak. My bond with Lance progressed far faster than any other bond I've ever held. The farther your bond with your lion progresses the easier it is to communicate. Now why you are here with me. Coran would have been the one to explain why my paladin left, but he was so nervous. It's a long story. Perhaps not quite as long as if Lance was telling it, for I will probably skim a few details he wouldn't have. But none of you truly know Lance. He kept a few things from you. One of which was his inadequacy. And today i will tell you why he has always felt inadequate. And also tell you why he left. Hopefully by the end of our talk, you'll understand exactly why he left. And you won't blame him. Though with previous paladins this same thing has happened. 'Tis often the way of my paladins. Though Lance interrupted Allura on the first day, the qualities of my true paladins are to be the support and friend all other paladins need. My paladin will support them and raise them up, keep them stable. But in return my paladins always require this back by each and every paladin for their own worth is always a question to them. Without this support from their team....they always crumble. I have even had paladins.......take their own life because of this phenomena. But more often my paladin is forced to leave, to find a home more suited for their needs. This does not mean you are all to fault for not being able to support him. He just needed somewhere that was more in depth with their support and love for him. Now I will show you his past, and even, some of his secrets he never told you. And Little Green....I am so sorry. He tried so hard, still is. Now sit and I will start your education in the true side of my paladin."_

They all sat on the ground in front of Blue. 

Closing their eyes, they awaited the rush. Less than a rush it was like a tide coming in. It ebbed and flowed until they were covered in her presence and she started playing Lances memories for each of them. 

_Little Lance couldn't stop fidgeting in his chair. Obviously in a hospital with a ton of relatives around he looked ready to jump from his chair and bolt. Suddenly he heard a cry, and he just knew. That was her. It took omg a few minutes for his father to come from the room._

_A wide smile in his face as he came up to Lance and kneeled down. "Hey Lancelot, would you like to meet your little sister Amelia?"_

_They watched as little Lance nodded his head wildly and jumped up and down as his father laughed. Standing up and dragging Lance into his arms, the man made his way to the hospital room. There on the bed was his mother holding Lance's little sister. Lance gasped in awe as he saw her. So tiny and adorable, she had almost the same skin tone as Lance only a little darker. She was small, far tinier than anything else Lance had ever seen. His father sat him on the bed and Lance reached over and touched her little hand. It was then that little hand took hold of his finger and she opened her blue eyes wide. Once they landed on him she giggled with the biggest smile Lance had ever seen on a baby, and with so many cousins and all he'd seen a lot of babies. But seeing that smile Lance knew. He'd do anything to protect his little sister Amelia. She was his and he was hers, best friends ever._

_And it stayed like this for a few years. They watched Lance and Amelia grow together. Lance always watching over his little sister, even protecting her from adults who wanted to wake her up. Everything was going great except, Lance wasn't the baby anymore. Amelia was a miracle. A child his parents had never expected to happen. So she was a miracle to them. And as a lot of second to last children feel.....he felt left behind. Forgotten. His parents tended to ignore and forget him. Even actually forgetting him at a store once or twice. But he had his little sister with him, and they always eventually remembered him. Even if it hurt he would deal with it. And everything was okay, until it wasn't._

_As Amelia started to learn reading and math and writing faster than other children her parents were confused and a little curious. So they sent her in for testing and sure enough, she became a certified genius. And that's when it got so much worse for Lance. If he thought being invisible was bad, he wasn't truly prepared for what happened once it was shown his sister was a genius. The family ignored him. Some even treating him like a pest. He tried his hardest and studied even when he'd rather play. He got amazing grades. Grades he should have been proud of, most of them 100%s and A+s. Still he went unnoticed. Told he just wasn't as smart as Amelia. And he started to get jealous of his beloved sister. He adored her, but a part of him wouldn't stop blaming her. If she hadn't been born. If she wasn't so smart be could be seen again. And he let it fester on days his uncles scoffed at his intelligence. On weeks his parents didn't even hear when he talked about the test he'd gotten a 100 on. He let it stay, until the day he learned the truth._

_The truth that his sister hated the attention. She hated the expectations. Crying to him about how much it meant that he didn't expect her to be a genius or use her brain for 'great things' kept her going. And he showed her his idea. The Galaxy Garrison, where they could both find their dreams. They'd just have to study and take the test. If they failed or weren't accepted, no harm done. But they would work to get in, together._

_And work they did. The paladins watched as Lance himself worked hours on end. He studied day and night, sometimes not sleeping. He learned coding so he could program ships, he learned engineering so he could fix a ship if needed. He learned first aid so s could help if needed. He even looked up the exact ships at the Garrison and looked through the manuals. He devoured information and worked hard to study up, only asking his sister for help in science, which with his flight test, would take less than 10% of the test. But he didn't want to risk it. Inbetween their studying Lance taught his sister to blend into the stupider crowd. Taught her how to fake like you didn't understand a question. How to stay quiet and in the background. And while she did this he played the part of the loud mouth. Anyone who knew him like his sister, knew he was actually kind of quiet usually. Always watching and paying attention to small details when he could. But now he was loud, and flirtatious, and always making jokes. It would ease the tension in rooms and his family would laugh at the jokes. Finally paying attention to him._

_Taking the test online has been an experience. Lance had agonized over some questions but almost never second guessed himself. They both finished and waited with bated breath for the results. When they came in the both of them had hidden in the same closet that had brought the two back together._

The paladins watched Amelia get accepted. All but Shiro, crossing their fingers for Lance to be accepted as well. With the first few words they almost lost hope but when they heard the 100% score on the test and his acceptance they all whooped, quickly going back to the memories and watching more.

Seeing Lance explain that no one would have believed he could get in hurt them. Because after what they'd seen and the words that came next the paladins couldn't dispute that as they themselves had thought the same things.

_Finally the two arrived at the Garrison, spending their time in classes and hanging out when they could. Their identities as geniuses hidden under Garrison rules they were regular students. Lance was pushed into many classes including strategy classes geared towards future team leaders of the Garrison. Most of Lances side classes beside simulator and the like, were AP, advanced, and all geared toward making a star winning pilot like Shiro himself. He worked hard, as did his sister. Both of them the golden children of the Garrison. Both of them even being brought into a gala as the best and brightest of the new generation. Lance still couldn't believe they thought him so amazing. His family certainly hadn't. The argument of that between him and his sister had lasted all of five minutes. Everything was going great. And Amelia was given the opportunity as their top student in science, a grand opportunity. The Kerberos mission. Offered a spot as an extra in the mission Lance had absolutely encouraged her to go. If she went on this mission she would be set for the rest of her life. They'd make her a set scientist that went on missions. Her dreams of exploration and discovery would come true. Their whole family was happy for her. But no one was more supportive than Lance. He even went to her training sessions, being allowed class skipping because he was always ahead on assignments and work, he met Matt, Shiro, and San Holt. All of them becoming quick friends, Matt telling them about Pidge, and even one day all of them finding out about Lance and Amelia's disregard for Lance. They were even more supportive of Lance. Knowing that some day with how kind, smart, and charismatic he was, he'd become a great leader for the Garrison. And then they left. And everything was fine, until the mission failed._

Pidge felt the ache in her heart as she watched Lance go through the same thing she had. Worse his sister was partially blamed for the 'crash'. 

But she watched as Lance wasn't having that. He'd known it was a lie. 

_He searched. And he hacked. He dug deep into the Garrison tech and data base. He eventually found that the ship had been sending a distress signal before it had been crushed. They had sent information that something was there. So even at his sisters funeral, Lance didn't give up. He watched as Keith Kogane was kicked out for attacking Iverson, booted into Fighter Class he was threatened by every teacher and official, don't fuck up. Don't be your sister and that crew. Everyone blamed the crew and Lance kept a lid on his temper. Unlike Kogane, he could handle his anger. Because without the Garrison, he wouldn't get to space o find his sister and Matt and Shiro and Sam. So he dealt with it. Keeping Pidge from attacking Iverson as well when the Garrison came up. Even if sometimes he wanted to just let her go at him for the way he dragged their family members and friends through the mud. He kept everything quiet. Not even letting Pidge know he knew who she was. That he felt for her. He wanted to find his sister and her brother, but to do that he had to lie low. If the cameras turned away when Pidge snuck places to find answers? No one would have to know why._

The whole team was in shock. They hadn't known any of this. And Pidge was almost in tears. Lance had helped her, and was better at hacking than she was? She shook her head and forced herself to keep watching.

_They watched as time flew. As his family didn't speak to him, blamed him for encouraging her. And when they found Shiro and the man didn't remember him. He felt lost. He knew Pidge was also scrounging for answers. But he wished the man had some info. He never gave up hope. He was adamant he'd find his sister and Matt and they'd all have a happy ending. So he worked. Through all their missions and battles he stayed up late, he hacked what he could. He snuck away on missions to find valuable information. But as time went on, they all noticed the problem. Soon enough, it became clear. In every brush off. In every one they told Lance off. In every time they told him he wasn't smart enough for something. Or didn't let him get a word in for strategies. It became oh so clear how much it reminded him of his family and his inadequacy. But he kept supporting them, kept helping them when they had trouble. Kept fighting beside them even as Beta Traz went down and he thought he was a seventh wheel. Even as Shiro left and he tried to help Keith only to that's Blue close off to him. His only home out in space was letting him go. Only to have Red open for him. Sure another companion, but also a reminder that maybe Iverson was right and he was just Keith's replacement._

They all felt Blue's remorse at having to close off to Lance. She knew his insecurities better than anyone. She knew he didn't believe himself worth it, but she also knew how much he'd hate himself if they couldn't save people of his friends. So she'd done what she'd had to do. 

_Watching Lance try to speak and told to be quiet. Watching him train alone because he was always yelled at in group sessions. Yelled at by Shiro again and again to stay out of things. Told by Pidge that he wasn't smart enough to help. He wouldn't understand. And as time went on and he contemplated his worth and where he fit in for the millionth time, they came across one more memory._

They all watch with bated breath. Lance try to comfort Shiro.

_Lance was worried. Shiro was never so agitated from his nightmares and nightly walks. Sure he was semi loud when he paced but he never actually hit anything. And Lance tried. He came out and Shiro only met him with hostility. Anger and hate. They all were in shock. That wasn't a Shiro they'd ever seen. Sure Shiro had been snappy lately, and a bit more bossy. But he wasn't cruel. And when Lance cussed the man out and they watched him leave not a one of the paladins could blame him. They heard his talk with Coran. The one with Red and even the one with Blue, and as he left through the portal, they heard his last thought as he went through. "I hope you guys are happy, I just wish I could have helped you with finding it."_

Blue sighed as she pulled back letting each of the paladins get used to their own eyes and out of the memories. _"And that young paladins is why my boy left. I know you didn't mean for it to happen. But this is for his good. I wouldn't let him release our bond and I'm sorry Allura for my harsh words but it is true. You are not my true paladin. Lance is, but I hope you can learn from this. Though one of you is far too pleased with yourself about this, and even Black is not happy about it. What is wrong with you Black one? Even Black is angry at you."_

They all turned to see Shiro smiling darkly. Keith was the first one to speak. "Shiro? You're not glad that he is gone....are you? And what the fuck was that last night. How could you say those things to Lance?"

Shiro shrugged as leaned back on his hands. "I may or may not be glad. One less weak link. He was the worst of us all anyway, whiny, needy, if we want the perfect weapon we can't very well keep someone like that with us.....can we?"

They all stared at Shiro in shock. Keith walked up to Shiro, punching him in the face. Shaking his hand out he looked at the man on the ground in front of him. "Who. The fuck. Are you?"

Hunk whimpered. "What do you mean Keith?"

Keith leveled his Marmora blade activated into a sword at Shiro's throat. "This isn't Shiro. I know Shiro and he would never talk about another person like that. No matter how fucked up time in galra hands had been......this isn't my brother, I can tell. He also.....smells different than Shiro. Off somehow."

Pidge snorted. "He smells off?"

Keith sighed. "It's hard to explain, but since I've been spending time around the Blade apparently my galra genes feel safer around other galra and are......showing themselves in subtle ways. My sense of smell is heightened and my instincts are a lot more sensitive and something about his Shiro is wrong. I felt it when we first found him but I was so relieved I didn't bring it up. But who are you?"

The Shiro on the ground started laughing. "Funny. We didn't quite expect someone to find out so quickly. And I only just got rid of that pesky blue one. He was such a bother, always asking if I was okay, trying to help with my 'nightmares'! He was just distracting me from my planning. You are correct I'm not your Shiro. I don't even know if he's alive. He escaped about the same time I was sent to you but that's neither here nor there. He's probably dead now. I'm one of Haggar's greatest creations. An almost perfect clone."

Allura gasped. "But no......my father discontinued that research! It was too dangerous. It usually resulted in killing the person being cloned!"

The clone nodded. "Indeed. A wonderful addition Princess. But yes, in your father's time he wouldn't allow the research for more testing. Lives of the people were more important. But not now. Emperor Zarkon allows any kind f experimentation no matter how many deaths. So Haggar set to work centuries ago. And with quite a bit of dark druid magic......she succeeded. Without killing the host. No him escaping with the tortue wounds probably did him in. I'm part of project Kuron. A special project that was started to clone your precious Shiro and take over Voltron. The black lion had a feeling about me at first. It's probably why I wasn't allowed access at first. But that's alright. I hid behind the scenes. I waited and suddenly you wanted to leave Keith, and I had my in. Black let me in, pushing the worry aside and I took over. Finally part of Voltron. Head of Voltron. And Haggar oh Haggar. She was so proud. I was doing what she'd wanted for years. Oh........she would actually like to speak to you. One moment."

They all watched as suddenly Kuron's eyes lit up purple. And suddenly they heard the witches voice though his mouth. "Paladins. I see you've found out about my........pet. No matter, I knew when all the memories didn't transfer that I'd be in trouble. But he worked. And now......he can kill you. Once you're all dead the lions will be the empires. We will rule the whole universe with no one to stop us!"

The clones eyes bled to yellow. And suddenly he was up and attacking. Keith dodged the swipe of its weapon arm. The others scrounging for weapons. Exhaling when Blue herself dropped some from her cockpit. 

Pidge looked up at her as Keith and Kuron went head to head. "Why do you have so many weapons in the cockpit?"

She could swear she saw the lion shrug. _"Lance likes to have anything on hand, in case."_

Pidge shook her head as she went towards the fight. Allura lunged inside with her staff lashing out st the clone. Together her and Keith attacked back and forth. The heavy feeling in her stomach getting worse when the clone started laughing hysterically as it dodged and blocked each of the two's attacks. Pidge looked down at the small blaster in her hand. She wouldn't be able to do much without injuring Allura or Keith. 

She watched helpless as they fought, ready to jump in if needed. Hunk stood beside her. Also awaiting a chance to help. While he himself wanted to attack the clone that would dare hurt his friend Lance......he also knew he wasn't good in close combat without his bayard which like everyone else's was in their rooms with their armor. 

Allura and Keith were fighting hard. Tiring slightly with each attack the clone did. When the clone jumped up and tackled Keith about to kill him, the clone's eyes widen before he falls on top of Keith, arm going dead. 

Keith stared at the man on top of him and looks around. "What happened?" 

They all shrugged when they felt Blue reach again. _"That was Black. Finding that out wasn't easy. And Black didn't want to be bonded with an imposter any longer. Black cut the bond. Now that she knows that he was a clone, she can tell the difference between her bond with him and her bond with the real Shiro. Who is alive, where? We aren't sure. She can just feel him alive."_

They all sighed and just relaxed down. _"Also, Paladins. You might want to put him in one of those prison pods. Preferably one not connected to the castle system. Disconnect the one connecting it to the castle and just leave the one connected to the power. It's quintessence yes but even Haggar won't have the power to follow that quintessence to make it to the ship. Too cloudy and blocked."_

Coran nodded his thanks to Blue before making his way out with Kuron on his shoulder. The others just stated dumbstruck. 

They had lost a wonderful friend, and hadn't ever truly found the one they'd lost in the first place. 

\---------- 

The team spent the next months doing what they could. Without a Black Paladin they really couldn't do much. They helped when they could, when small forces were sent. But mostly it was relaxation for the Voltron crew. 

They pondered how they'd treated their fellow paladin and friend. Keith helped Pidge and Hunk deal with it, supporting them in the way the Blade had been doing for him. They kept Kuron locked up. Not letting him out and making sure he couldn't get into the castle in anyway. The Blade had to help more, if they wanted to do bigger missions. 

They became closer than before. Some of the Blade even staying on board with them. Getting to know them was nice. Anton was kind, he would offer support in small ways. Usually in a pat somewhere with his tail. Touch was big for galra, helped them solidify friendships. 

The team became better. They listened to each other more. Even going so far as to do something Lance had once suggested - bonding and talking time. They spent a lot of time just sitting and talking. About their hopes. Their fears. Their pasts. Anything and everything so that they could support each other enough to keep them all from crumbling. 

They trained with their lions, strengthening bonds. And even went so far as to do the same with the Blade. Kolivan was more than happy to allow them to train with his men. Teaching the paladins in things they lacked. It helped them get closer. And as time went on, Allura even started to move past her hatred of all galra. As hard as it was to let go, since Lance's departure she'd been pondering his words. And some from their beauty nights early on, stuck. And she realized that she really couldn't hate all galra for what Zarkon had done to her people. 

It helped the relations with the Blade so much. They trusted each other, let them be at each other's backs. And when things got rough they trusted the other to get them out. 

They all grew, became better people and better fighters, better paladins. But they never stopped looking for Lance. Even if he didn't want to return, they wanted to apologize. They all missed him, the loud boisterous boy he'd hidden because they hadn't listened. 

Coran himself was disappointed in them. And they could tell. It wasn't a hard thing to realize that Lance was Coran's favorite. And with how dorky they both were it wasn't a surprise. The man had lost enough, and because of them he'd lost another son. So whenever they could, they'd help him out around the castle. 

The pods had never looked so clean and with a small push from Coran they even went to clean their lions. Coran had said with Lance being gone the lions hadn't gotten a good scrub in months. And the lions agreed that they weren't happy about it. Lance had been washing down and cleaning up all the lions when he noticed they were looking rough. Something he'd started doing for Blue and then started for the others when they complained about scratches. 

So they all became closer, even with the guilt and disappointment they were dealing with it. 

They were dealing though not as well as if they'd have had Lance with them. 

The quiet of the castle and the empty feeling in their chests was always there. Taunting them with an absence that was their fault. 

It was on a slow day that they saw Lotor's command ship and his fleet. Showing up in the galaxy they had been hunkered in for a rest. Allura called all of them, including the Blade members, to the bridge when the ship just stopped in the galaxy, not far from them. It didn't move from the spot. 

"What should we do team?" Allura turned to everyone. 

Pidge shrugged her shoulders lightly. "I don't know. I mean sure he's here but he's not attacking. Why not?" 

Keith chewed on his nail as he contemplated. "We don't know why he's here and usually he attacks head on. Maybe he wants to talk?" 

Hunk sighed. "Or maybe he's goading us. Let's wait and see if they try to communicate with us." 

It took not even twenty ticks before the call came and Allura picked it up. "Lotor, why are you here?" 

It took them a moment to realize Lotor wasn't on screen. One of the generals was. "Helloooooo Voltron!!! I'm Ezor. Give Lotor a minute he's currently occupied with his mates lips and mouth. But first question! Is that clone Shiro? Was it Shiro? With you?" 

They suddenly heard a yelp and a snicker from off screen when Lotor came into the view smiling like a mad man with his hair a bit out of place. He cleared his throat before he moved towards Ezor maybe a small blush on his cheeks. "Thank you Ezor. You can leave the screen now." 

"Oh but Lotor I wanted to spend more time with Voltron! Oooooh and some Blades! We had an alliance with them! And come on if we're going to make an alliance with Voltron they need to maybe know us a little." 

Lotor sighed but shook his head with a smile. "It's fine just leave their view." 

Ezor gasped. "I. He is good for you. You're glowing and you said something you used to hate is 'fine'. Acxa did you hear that?!" 

She left the screen quickly and Allura broke out of the shock at the scene that had played before her. "Y-you found a mate? And you're allied with the Blade?" 

Lotor sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Indeed to both. But first, is the clone of the black paladin here?" 

Allura sighed as she leaned back in the chair Coran had installed near the crystals she usually held. "Sort of. He's in a prison pod, disconnected from anything on the ship except the barest of power source. And even that is so cloudy and blocked it's be impossible to get past it. Now to your explanation about your mate and your Blade allies?" 

Lotor nodded his head as he tried to explain. "I didn't tell you how I truly wish to fix the empire, and that's my fault. I've hidden it from as many as possible to keep my father from finding out. But I don't want to rule as my father has with fear and hatred. When my father wanted me to learn about responsibility he would give me planets he's conquered. And under a guise of evil, I would 'take over' the planet. But I always use negotiation. I offer what I have and I offer the oath that the Empire will help them if they need it, but if they wish not to ally with me, I let them go and govern themselves, but in my father's eyes I still rule that planet with an iron fist." 

Allura shook her head as she sighed. "I don't know if I believe you." 

Lotor nodded as he leaned back as well. "That I can understand. But before I tell you anything else I'll come into the castle. And before you complain, I see the Blade. I have an alliance with Kolivan and you've probably landed on any of the planets I have an alliance with. Not only that I trust Kolivan's Blades to make correct judgement. But if neither of you dislike how we're acting you can kill us if you'd like. And you'll want to allow me on the ship." 

Hunk looked at the man who was different than the one they'd fought. He could see the faint smile still on Lotor's lips from being with his mate. Could see a lightness in his shoulders that wasn't there before. And seeing the honesty and kindness in eyes that had been more inquisitive before made him decide. 

"I think we should let him on the ship." 

Allura choked as she turned to look at Hunk. "And why?" 

Hunk sighed as he looked to Pidge and the rest of them standing around. "Well, it's obvious he's not the same man as before. I mean, can't you see in his body language? He's lighter, and he has a nicer air to him. Besides if he and his people go rogue, we have all of us and how many Blade members here? More than enough to take care of them. And if we've grown to trust the Blade how can we not give Lotor at least a chance? We can't judge him just because his father is Zarkon." 

Pidge cocked her head as she looked at Hunk. "You're right. He does seem different. Happier in a way. I vote to let him on the ship. Might as well, while we're forming alliances, this one would be great for us. And also did you get that spiel from Lance?" 

Allura's eyes widened. "Did you hear that from Lance?" 

Hunk shrugged. "Not....exactly those words. But yeah, he once ranted to me about it. I mean even though we fought Lotor we never actually met and talked to him. You can't know how someone actually feels or is until you talk to them for longer than five minutes of trading banter before a fight." 

The Blade members nodded. Seeming to agree with the statement and Allura looked to Keith who then nodded. "Alright then. We'll allow you and your main crew on the castle ship. But if anything happens, we'll see it as a breach of trust." 

Lotor nodded with a soft smile on his face. "I completely understand Princess. We will all be on our best behavior." 

The Princess nodded and cut the feed before turning back to everyone in the room. "Lance still touches each of us it seems. An alliance with Lotor? I would have said farfetched at the beginning of our adventures. But now, if he's telling the truth, we could have a powerful ally. Antok is the Blade connected to Lotor?" 

Antok shrugged. "I know very little. I am aware that we made a recent ally who according to Kolivan could help us turn the tide of the war. He was also very adamant we keep this ally safe if they called for our aid. But I don't know who it was, nor do I plan to find out." 

Allura nodded as she turned to the paladins. "Everyone ready to greet the Prince?" 

They all nodded and when Allura turned to wave Coran to follow it seemed he was already gone. 

She shrugged and together with the Blade, they all made their way to the hangar. Pidge nudged Keith with her elbow as they went on their way, Hunk talking about the things he'd like to feed Lotor's crew if they were eating food goo like they were. 

Finally making it to the hangar, they saw Coran already there before the ship awaiting the departure of Lotor and the generals. 

The door opened slowly, allowing the ramp to open. Lotor came first, the generals behind him, and as in the call he had a smile on his face. Though the glow about him was far easier to see now than over the screen. Behind him the generals all waved a little and looked almost as happy as their commander. All of them far more relaxed than the paladins could ever remember them being. 

Coran saluted Lotor before he leaned forward and whispered in his ear. Lotor's smile widened and he nodded before turning to te Princess and bowing low, all his generals, and the two extras in full face armor as well, behind them also doing the same. 

Allura bowed her head as she stood in front of Lotor. "I can honestly say I didn't see this day coming, Lotor." 

Lotor laughed as he nodded his head. A sound none of them were expecting from the man. Even the Blade were shocked at the expressiveness that Lotor now exuded. 

Ezor snickered behind Lotor before she moved towards the Blade and paladins. "It's okay to be shocked. I mean, we got to see at least a little lightheartedness from our prince at least some of the time before his mate. You guys didn't see any of it, so this must be real shocking for all of you." 

Zethrid grunted. "Of course it is. The renowned prince is sitting here laughing loud enough that I'm sure the nearby planets can hear him. He never did that before he mated." 

Acxa and Narti both agreed as Lotor blushed. "Zethrid, you and I both know we haven't officially mated yet." 

Zethrid snorted as she leaned against the wall. "Should get to it before someone tries to steal him away from you. He's quite the cutie, I know if I wasn't only interested in females I'd certainly be trying to." 

Lotor snorted as he shook his head. "Well either way he's all mine." 

Allura shook her head as she smiled. "Congratulations on finding a mate! I know from the Blade how hard it is to find a true mate and he must be something to have gained a Prince's attention." 

Lotor and the generals snickered as did the two who still stood behind Lotor. "You have no idea Princess. Now before anything else happens, because it's gonna be a lot of explaining, Pidge I believe was the name." 

Pidge stepped up and leaned back a little as she looked up at Lotor. "I'm Pidge or Katie but anyway what do you need?" 

Lotor's smile widened as he turned and whistled. "I have a little surprise for you." 

Pidge turned and looked towards the inside of the ship and both of the soldiers behind Lotor moved out of the way. And Pidge thought she'd start crying. There before her, was Matt. 

**"Matt!!"**

"Katie!" 

Matt ran down towards his sister as she ran up, making sure to hold his ground when she jumped into his arms. She felt the tears leak out as she hugged her brother who was standing in the flesh before her. 

"You're alive. You're here and you're alive." 

Matt smiled as he tightened his grip on his little sister. "Yeah Katie, I'm here. I'm sorry you had to be blasted into space and become a paladin of Voltron before you found that out though." 

She laughed wetly as she smacked him on the back a little. "Asshole. It's fine, I'm a defender of the universe. I don't know how Lotor knew to bring you here. But what about Dad?" 

Matt smiled as he set her down on the ground. "He's fine. The rebel group I'm with raided the factory they took him to. We got him out about six months ago. He's doing pretty well himself. Though he is missing Mom." 

Pidge wiped her tears as she nodded. "Thank God. I was so scared we weren't gonna find you or Dad ever. I was looking so hard." 

Matt smiled as he nodded. "So I've heard. You've done so well Katie." 

Pidge smiled wide as Hunk suddenly lifted a finger. "Not to ruin the mood, but how have you heard that? And also Lotor how did you know that Matt went to us? Also, E....Ezor I think? Was asking about the clone of Shiro that's here. How did you know there was a clone on here? We didn't let anyone but the Blade know, and all of us know how tight lipped they are." 

Lotor smiled a little bit. "Well that would be my mate. He has been searching for the people of that mission for quite a while. Also Matt was the one who said something about Shiro." 

Pidge turned to Matt. "How did you know?" 

Matt smiled. "That would be because Shiro is at our rebel base. He's doing better. But apparently the cloning makes sense because he had a hard time of it. And then they tried to torture information about Voltron out of him. He's been recovering at the base but he's definitely been missing all of you." 

All the paladins and Allura sighed in thankfulness. They'd all been so worried about Shiro once they'd found out Kuron. They had been trying to find the real Shiro and thankfully they could get him back soon. 

"Also all of the paladins and especially you Katie. How could you do that to Lance?" 

Pidge's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" 

Matt growled as he wagged his finger at all of them. "How dare you make him feel like that! Treating him just like his family, we didn't know much before the Kerberos mission but we at least knew how they treated him. And Katie Holt, we have a depressed cousin. Don't you remember the months we spent trying to help her in any way we could with her self doubt? Come on Katie, we were pretty much trained to see past facades and see the real feelings beneath the mask. I am so angry that you all didn't support him, after everything his family did to him, never believing in him, telling him he wasn't smart enough when he's actually just as smart as you and I, almost as smart as his sister. You're lucky Dad isn't here. He said the minute we came back from a mission he was going to adopt Lance as his own son, at least as much as he could with Lance's parents still alive." 

They all stood there dumbfounded. They had known Lance knew Matt and the crew but how did Matt know..... 

One of the two soldiers that had stood behind Lotor, the one with the blue suit came forward and laid a hand on Matt'a shoulder. Matt turned and sighed as he turned back to the team. "Sorry for yelling. Just, Lance is far too kind and supportive to be left to deal with his demons alone." 

Lotor nodded his head behind them. "True indeed. He deserves te whole universe in fact. If only I could give him such a thing. Oh wait...." 

Ezor giggled as Keith turned to Lotor. "You know Lance? Have you seen him recently, we've been searching but we can't find heads or tail of him." 

Lotor smile widened as he stared at the soldier near Matt. "Love, I think it's time you showed yourself. No use hiding it any longer. Let me show off my gorgeous mate." 

The soldier shook his head before reaching up and clicking the mask that covered his face. It shimmered away similar to the Blade's and standing before them was Lance. 

They all let out yells as Lance smirked moving back towards Lotor, taking his hand, Lance kissed him on the lips quickly. "Love, you and I both know we haven't mated yet. And a whole universe? You are my whole universe babe. I don't need anything but you." 

Pidge opened her mouth but could get nothing out when they heard a gagging behind him. Turning they all saw a woman with slightly darker skin than Lance and long curly hair, and the same blue eyes as him with her helmet off, who was fake gagging. 

Lance snorted. "Amelia really? How childish are you? You were just almost screwing Matt on a control center before we came down and you gag at this?" 

Pidge groaned as she looked at Matt disappointed. 

Amelia scoffed before she raised a finger. "First of all, I'm not as insanely romantic as you. That was so sickly sweet, we're lucky none of us have diabetes now. And second of all, yes we might have been, but you have got to tone done you're 'i'm fine with it' attitude. Lance you fucking whistled and egged us on." 

Lance laughed. "Yeah sure, says the little sister who high fived me right after when I congratulated you for getting some. You did the same exact goddamn thing when Lotor and I first had sex. So I will hear no gagging." 

She shrugged. "Yeah but as I always say, sex is natural for anyone who's not asexual. Being that adorable is gonna kill me early. Don't you know too much sugar kills?" 

Lance shrugged as he leaned against Lotor again. "I don't care. Didn't you hear Aelica? True soulmates. So fuck you and your stupid no adorable romance rules. I love my mate, alright." 

Lance was about to call to Matt to help him with his sister when he was almost bowled over by the smallest human in the group. 

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around Pidge. "Hey Katie. Sorry I left you guys." 

She shook her head as tears left her eyes and leaked onto his armor. "No don't ever apologize for doing what was right for you. We really didn't understand anything. I can't believe your family and us made you think you weren't good enough. I swear to god. Lance I saw you code, I saw you study and everything. Blue showed us the highlights of what you went through and..... You worked ten times harder than any of us did, and we brushed you and your hard work aside with our stupidity. I'm so so sorry we didn't notice your struggles. And that we couldn't tell you how fucking wrong clone Shiro was for saying those things." 

He smiled as he ruffled her hair, catching the smile Lotor had from the corner of his eye. "It's all good Pidge. If it hadn't happened, I wouldn't have met Lotor. And that would be a travesty. He's......he's everything to me. He's really not what we thought he was. And he's the most amazing man I've ever met." 

Lance turned to look at Lotor as he held Pidge in his arms. Smiling softly at the man he adored more than anything. Hunk came up quickly and pulled them both into a hug as well. "I'm sorry too Lance. I saw all your test results and knew you weren't stupid. But I still didn't pay attention to you and brushed you off. And I'm glad you found someone who you deserve, I just wish it had been in a different way." 

Lance nodded as he wrapped his arm around Hunk's back. "It's alright bud. Sometimes life throws things at you. And this is just what it threw our way. And in doing so, it gave us so much. I found my little sister Amelia. Voltron became closer with the Blade. We found out about clone Shiro. We found Matt and the real Shiro. I found my wonderful mate Lotor. And we can now form an alliance together as well. Especially since our ties with Kolivan have deepened exponentially." 

The Blade members in the room supported this when moving forward to Lance as the team moved away, they all took turns removing their masks and rubbing their cheeks against Lance's as he snickered. He rubbed his against theirs as well, even hugging each of them as they did it. 

All of team Voltron and Matt seemed to be very confused except for Keith. 

Pidge cleared her throat before speaking. "Um.....what was that?" 

Lance smiled at the Blade as he let the generals of Lotor do the same. Then moving to Lotor and doing the same thing though their nuzzles were even closer and they even nuzzled each other's necks. 

"Well the thing about galra, especially half galra, which the Blade is most known for having mostly half galra. They all need touch and just a sense of connection which if you have their scent on you they feel like someone they care for is safer. Without it they tend to be angrier and stressed. The nuzzling relaxes them and releases endorphines that actually keep them from getting depressed and sad or complete explosion angry. I've met, quite a few half galra and they're all the same. Regular touch will work, as will hugs. But the nuzzle helps calm them down the best, plus it just makes them feel better, to help them understand that you're there for them and they're there for you. They also use it to say hello to friends and family after a long absence. As galra also have an intensely strong sense of smell once done the scent of those galra are on you for up to a month. And galra can smell all those scents depending on how many people have scented you like that. If a person has a lot of scents, they're usually left alone because when scent marking like that in a family friendly way, it tells others not to mess with their kit and family." 

Hunk tilted his head as he pondered. "Then, why was your and Lotor's so much longer and more intimate?" 

Lance nodded as he looked over at Hunk. "Ah that's the kind of thing mates do. It's a longer process. It starts when the couple first starts courting, small hand touches, kisses, rubbing against their partners hands. And eventually once you've both decided you've gotten closer and want to move forward, the one that's half galra or full galra will secrete a scent that clings to you and shows who you are bonded with. For mates it's very important that others know who you belong with. It keeps people from accidentally hitting on someone's mate and being killed for such an offense." 

Pidge snorted as she watched Lance. "So.....like all those old shifter romance books?" 

Lance sighed as he nodded. "Yes, like the shifter romance novels. You had to bring those up didn't you?" 

Keith snickered behind them and Lance turned to them. "Keith I don't want to hear it from you. You're half galra, eventually, you'll have the same urges and also the same need for comfort. I'm sure you already do the same thing with the Blade." Lance wiggled his eyebrows at Keith and laughed when he blushed. 

"How could you know?" Keith grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest, face red but a small smile on his face. 

Lance shrugged as he looked at Coran. "Coran, it's so good to see you." 

Coran nodded tears in his eyes as he moved forward and hugged Lance. "You have no idea my boy. I've missed having you around." 

Lance nodded as he hugged the Altean back. "Same here. Now I'd like to officially introduce you to my mate, Lotor." 

Coran smiled as he turned and bowed to Lotor. "It's good to meet the wonderful man who's given Lance a place that's good for him." 

Lotor shook his head. "It's my pleasure to have found someone so amazing. The girls and I couldn't have asked for a kinder, smarter friend and mate." 

Ezor nodded. "Yes indeed. I don't think we've ever met someone as inclusive and kind. Most people who aren't galra that are around us......tend to flinch when we go to touch them or outright hate us for all galra crimes. Similar to the way the Blade is treated. But Lance, he never did that once he met us." 

Zethrid nodded. "Yeah. He's certainly one of a kind. Spars with me when I feel down." 

Acxa smiled as she looked at her commanders. "He's perfect for Lotor. And he's the smartest person when it comes to strategy I've ever met." 

Narti nodded from her place beside them as Lance shook his head. "At least this time you're not using Lotor as a megaphone." 

Keith waved his hand. "Wait what do you mean?" 

Lance sighed as Amelia stepped forward. "I know I haven't met any of you personally yet but I can't wait to know all the cool people my brother wouldn't stop complimenting. But to your question, you now know my brother had self esteem and confidence problems yes?" 

They all nodded as they looked at Lance. "Well, the only way to get Lance to really believe them, is when Lotor says them. He apparently can't dispute anything Lotor says. Therefore we actually use Lotor, with his permission, to get Lance to believe any compliments we give him. Honestly he should just wait until we get Lotor to repeat these later." 

Lance groaned as he turned to Allura. "Alright putting my issues aside. We do want to make an alliance with Voltron. I feel like if all three of us, Voltron, Lotor, and the Blade all work together, I know we can defeat Zarkon and the Empire." 

Allura nodded her head as she walked up to Lance. "I think so too. I'm sorry for the way I treated you Lance. But from what I've seen we'll certainly be needing you to help us plan our missions and plans." 

Lance smiled as he nodded. "But before we get this show on the road......Lotor would you come here?" 

Lotor smiled as he walked over, taking Lance's hand in his he tilted his head a little. "Yes Love?" 

Lance's smile got impossibly wider as he leaned towards Lotor. "Would you like to be truly mated by Antok and Coran?" 

Lotor's eyes widened as he looked at Lance. "Lance....you really want to? I thought you wanted to wait." 

Lance smiled as he leaned forward and rested his forehead on Lotor's. "Yes I'm sure. When Aelica said she could see that we were soulmates, the only thing I could think was 'of course we are.' And over the months we've been together I've realized how much you mean to me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I don't ever want to lose you. And taking this step isn't scary. It's exhilarating to be able to call you mine, and have you call me yours." 

Lotor's smile was impossibly wide as he lifted his hands to the sides of Lance's face. "Of course I want that Love. I have since the beginning. Antok would you mind doing the bonding ceremony with the help of Coran?" 

The galra stepped forward and laid a hand on Lance's head. "Not at all, to bond you together would be an honor. I am so honored you asked me. Ulaz, Kolivan, and Thace are gonna be very jealous." 

Lance laughed lightly as he held onto Lotor. "Probably, but they'll get over it. Eventually when we defeat Zarkon I'll invite them to the wedding on Earth, they can even officiate together if they'd like." 

Antok shook his head and started planning with Coran. 

The paladins surrounded the couple as did the generals and Matt and Amelia. 

All of them joking and laughing together, and Lance looked to his mate and friends, and even though they weren't exactly whole without Shiro, Lance couldn't help but be so happy. Even though things had gone a little sour with the paladins. They had grown and he together with his new family, had truly found his home, with his friends at his side, he couldn't have been happier to feel like he'd found where he belonged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you want more I guess just comment and let me know? I don't know if this will turn into a full series because honestly fuck what do I write now  
> But just let me know what you think and if you do comment to tell me what you think or whatever I will be eternally grateful! Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments and thanks for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and for any kudos or comments! Love you all! 
> 
> and if you want more of this let me know and I might just start writing more for this AU as it was really fun to write for agagkjd


End file.
